A Different World
by pOIsOn cAndI
Summary: Buffy's from a rich family. Angel's from a poor family. When Buffy's dad loses all of his money, they're forced to move to the poor part of town. (Buffy's still the Slayer though) Better summary inside. BA
1. Default Chapter

title: A Different World  
  
summary: Buffy's from a rich family. She goes to private school, lives in the good part of town and has everything a teenage girl could want. Angel has had a rough life, and lives with his mother and little sister in the poor side of town. He goes to public school, and the only time he gets what he wants is in his dreams. When Buffy's dad makes a "small" mistake in his taxes, he loses everything and the family is forced to move into a small apartment in Angel's building in the poor part of town. All the money Buffy has lived with for so long is suddenly gone, along with all of her "friends" she thought she had. Her life taking a turn for the worst, couldn't seem to get any more rotten. That is until she starts at her new school. Most of the people hate her, and don't bother to give her a chance because of her reputation as a rich snob. Except for a red head girl and her friends that is...  
  
disclaimer: all the characters from btvs belong to joss and co  
  
a/n: this is my second story i'm posting up, but that's all. hope you like

* * *

"Buffy, could you come down here please?!" Joyce Summers yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Her blonde hair bounced off her shoulders, and she looked young for her age in the red strapless knee length dress she was wearing.  
  
"I'm coming mom!" Buffy yelled, hanging up the phone and tossing it on her bed. Happily, she skipped out of her room and stopped at the top of the steps, staring down at her mother. She took after her mother, with her blonde hair and emerald eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"Me and your father are going out," she said, putting in an earing. "And I want you to be on your best behaviour. That means no parties Buffy. None."  
  
"I hear ya," Buffy said, twirling her hair. "Is that all now? Cordy wants me to meet her at the mall and I told her I'd be there in ten."  
  
Joyce sighed and glanced at her watch. "It's nearly eight o clock, the mall closes at nine thirty."  
  
"Which gives us duh, an hour and half to shop. Plenty enough," Buffy said, bounding down the stairs. She kissed her mother quickly on the cheek and waved to her father before heading for the door. "Don't worry, I'll be home by midnight!"  
  
Joyce jumped when she slammed the door and shook her head. "Do you think we've spoiled her Hank? She's so used to getting everything she wanted."  
  
"Is spoiling your kids really a bad thing?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "It just a way to show your love."

* * *

Angel Johnson opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his little sister. In one hand he carried a plate that held two cookies and in the other a childrens book. His dark eyes scanned the room for his sister, and a smile formed on his lips when he saw a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the bed.  
  
"I wonder where Katie is?" he said, placing the cookies and book down on the bedside table. "I bet she's hiding behind the table... Nope, not there. Where could she be?"  
  
He heard his little sister squeal in delight that she was fooling her big brother, and laughed.  
  
"Since when did the bed grow a pair of feet?" he said as he gripped her small feet and pulled her out from underneath the bed.  
  
The three year old rolled over onto her back, laughing. "You caught me!"  
  
"After a very hard search," he said, picking her up. "You're lucky I found you, or else we wouldn't have time for a good-night story."  
  
"Do we still... Is there still time Angel?" she asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and placed her ontop of the bed, sitting next to her. "You bet. Do you want a cookie?" She nodded and he took one off the plate and handed it to her. "How about we get this party started then?"  
  
She giggled and looked at the pictures in the book with excitement in her eyes as he began to read.

* * *

a/n: that's just an introduction to the two main characters pretty much..um..yes..there will be more soon if you want it..and yeah, it's b/a 


	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

N170017- thank you

* * *

"That is totally cute!" Cordelia told Buffy as she came out of the dressing room.  
  
She was wearing a denim sabrina mini skirt that ended a few inches above her knees and a blue morocco halter with slanted stripes on the front and a bow on the lower left side.  
  
"You think?" Buffy asked, posing in the mirror.  
  
"Oh you should so get it," Cordelia said, pulling on the skirt. "And you can always lend it to your bestest friend when she needs such a cute outfit."  
  
"Why don't you just buy one?" Buffy asked, returning to the dressing room to change out of it.  
  
"Because duh, owning the same outfit as your friend, so wrong," she said, looking at some clothes on the rack. "You know this Buff."  
  
"Right," Buffy said, coming back out dressed in her jeans and a pink and yellow halter top that had "Tropical Pineapple" written across the top, and a picture of a pineapple below it. "My bad. C'mon, my feet are killing me."  
  
"Buffy, tired of shopping? Am I in some alternate universe?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm not tired of shopping. I'm just tired."  
  
The two walked over to the counter, and Buffy put the outfit that she'd tried on onto it. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Noticing all the money her father had given her was gone, she pulled out his credit card and placed it ontop of the outfit.  
  
"That'll be one hundred and twenty three dollars," the clerk said, taking her credit card and swiping it through.  
  
Buffy turned to Cordy. "So, are we going to go back to my house?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, I can't," Cordelia said, fixing the purse on her shoulder. "Yeah, I have this date."  
  
"Oh? With who?"  
  
"Owen," Cordelia said, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"He's a cutie," Buffy said, turning back to the clerk.  
  
"Uh Miss, your credit card is declined."  
  
"Declined?" Buffy asked, confused. "No, it can't be. Try it again."  
  
"I tried it three times Miss, it's declined. I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Buffy took the card and turned back to Cordelia. The two quickly left the store, and headed out to the parking lot where their cars were parked.  
  
"Are you like, broke?" Cordelia asked, stopping in front of her car.  
  
"There must've been a mistake. You know how stupid those people can be," Buffy said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you in school," Cordelia said, getting into her car.  
  
Buffy watched as she drove off, before getting into her own car and heading in the opposite direction to her house.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to the big house, and walked inside. She threw all of her bags onto the floor, and her coat on the coat hanger before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
_Why was the card declined?_ she thought. _They must've made a mistake. My dad is not broke. He can't be broke. He's one of the richest men around. Maybe this is all some bad dream. It'll all be fixed in the morning.  
_  
Buffy walked over to her closet, and pulled out a white tank top and leather jacket. She changed out of her halter top, and into those clothes before bending down in front of a big chest. She opened it, and inside lay all kinds of dolls, and charms. Lifting that shelf off, it revealed a bunch of weapons. Wooden stakes, bottles of holy water, and other things. Buffy grabbed two stakes. She put one into each jacket pocket and closed the chest before heading downstairs.  
  
_Hopefully at least one vampire will be out tonight.  
_

* * *

The cemetery was dark, and for most people, scary. But for Buffy, it was nothing. She had came here every night for a year, staking vampires that threatened to kill many. It was her duty, her destiny. She was the Slayer.  
  
"Into each generation a Slayer is born. She alone will fight the..." Buffy recited as she walked through the cemetery, twirling her stake. But, she stopped when she saw a guy around her age, seventeen, kneeling in front of a grave. "Vampire? No. Then what is a normal person doing in a cemetery at eleven thirty at night?"  
  
She watched for a minute while he just sat there. He stood up, and turned around, locking eyes with Buffy. The two stared silently for a few minutes, before Buffy walked closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have to explain anything to you."  
  
"I never told you to," he said.  
  
"Well... Who's that?" she nodded towards the grave he was recently kneeling by.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be home in bed at such an hour?" he asked.  
  
"I... Well... This is my, um... Shortcut home," she said. "Yeah, a short cut."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"That's none of your concern," she said. "Why don't we just say our goodbyes and go our seperate ways."  
  
He nodded and walked past her. She started to walk away, but stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
_Hello saltygoodness_, she thought. _No. Buffy, look at his clothes. He's obviously not from your part of town_. 


	3. Dumb Blonde

buffyangel4eva- first off, thank you. i'm happy you guys like the fact that i made buffy the slayer. and as for doyle, fred and faith being in the story, yes, yes and yes. lol  
  
n170017- thank you! i don't know how often my updates are gonna be, cause my life is pretty hectic, but i'll try and update often.  
  
a/n: ok. i don't know how to write a spoiled person. i know it sounds really stupid, but i don't. and i don't really wanna make buffy _that_ spoiled and conceited, you know? and also, i don't know how to write a three year old, lol. so if those parts are crappy, i apologize ahead of time.  
  
sorry for any spelling mistakes, or bad grammar. but i don't have spell checker or anything like that... so i try my best =D

* * *

Buffy sat on a sofa in the living room of her Watcher's apartment. Giles wasn't her first Watcher, but he had been around for the majority of her slaying years. When they'd first met, she'd been an ignorant, spoiled, stubborn brat. And although she still could be at times, he had helped her realize who she really was. And she was grateful for that.  
  
Her father had never really been around. So, in a way, it almost felt as if Giles was her father. He worried about her not only when she went out patrolling, but when she went out with her friends. He questioned her about boys she'd been hanging out with, and gotten on her back when she arrived late. And she liked that.  
  
"How was the patrol? Anything out of the ordinary?" Giles asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Um, if you call a seventeen-year-old girl going out at night to slay vampires ordinary, then yep, that's how it was."  
  
Giles smiled, and was about to say something, when Buffy cut in. "Well, there was this one guy. He was cute, but totally rude. He had the nerve to ask me what I was doing there... Of course, I asked him too... But hello, Slayer girl here. Those are my cemeteries."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Don't freak out Giles, I didn't tell him a thing. I played the innocent girl act, and told him it was my short-cut home. You know, the I'm-so-weak-men-so-strong act. That one," she said, standing. "I'm going home, ok? Long night."  
  
He nodded, and stood as well. "Come by tomorrow then, we'll train some more."  
  
"Can do. Night Giles," Buffy said, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to her house and stepped inside. Her footsteps echoed in the big entrance way, and she silenty closed the door behind her, trying to not wake her parents, or draw attention to herself.  
  
"Buffy, dear is that you?" Joyce asked, walking over to her. "Good. Your father and I need to speak to you."  
  
"I'm only five minutes late. Do I really need an hour long lecture about being on time? I promise to be five minutes early tomorrow night," Buffy said, following her mother into her father's study.  
  
He was sitting behind his desk, sorting through papers, a worried expression on his face. He looked up when the two entered, and smiled at her Buffy, before seating them like they were clients of his.  
  
"Buffy, there's a slight problem..." Hank said.  
  
"I know. I'm late. By five minutes though, five."  
  
"No sweetie, it's not that," Joyce said. "Let him finish."  
  
Buffy turned back to her father. "All the money... It's gone," he said.  
  
"But... But how?" she asked.  
  
"Your daddy may have made a small mistake in his taxes honey."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock, then stood up. "What do you think I am dad? Another dumb blonde? Well I'm not! I know it takes more then a "small mistake" to lose everything! Don't lie to me like I'm a child!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
She looked to her mother, before running out of the room and up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Angel opened the door to his apartment. He closed the door behind him, trying not to be too loud to wake Katie or his mother. He placed the grocery bag on the table beside him, and sighed when he saw his mother passed out on the sofa, an empty bottle of vodka lying on the floor beside her, a cigarette still burning in the ash tray.  
  
He walked over to her, and picked the bottle up of the floor. He burned out the cigarette, and kissed her lightly on the forehead before taking it all into the kitchen.  
  
His mother had turned to alcohol when his father passed, not knowing how to deal with it. That had been two years ago, when Katie was just a baby. She didn't get to know her mother, her real mother. The one who despised alcohol and who always wore a smile on her face.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He turned away from the sink when he heard his mother's muffled voice. "Go back to sleep mom. It's just me."  
  
He heard her mumble something, before bringing the blanket up to her head.  
  
Angel finished getting rid of the bottle, and cleaning the ash tray, and turned to head into his sister's room. He barely got time for himself, but he had gotten used to it. When his dad died, he had to take over and be the man of the house, at only the age of sixteen. Two years later and he had accepted it. If he didn't take care of the house, of Katie, of his mother, who would?  
  
Quietly he opened the door to the bedroom, and closed it behind him. A few toys were scattered on the floor, and he smiled before collecting them.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, turning to see his little sister staring at him.  
  
"Mommy was yelling... And... And cwying. I was scwared Angel," she said.  
  
Angel sat down on her bed, taking her in his arms. "Mommy's just confused Katie. But she would never hurt you. There's nothing to be scared of."  
  
She nodded, and cuddled into him. He kissed her on top of the head, before closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillow.  
  
Thoughts of the girl he had ran into in the cemetery filled his mind. She was beautiful, and brave. A small girl like her walking around in a cemetery at night, that wasn't something you saw very often. But that's part of what attracted him to her.  
  
_No_, he thought. _She's way out of your league. Did you see her clothes?_


	4. Suck It Up

buffyangel4eva- what would the story be without the gang? they'll make an entrance in the next chapter for sure. angel's relationship with his mother was kind of (but not totally) based off my relationship with my father... it fit into this story.  
  
mannielf18- the clothes sentences just happened, lol.  
  
urangel- thank you. buffy's not going to be dirt poor, because her mother still owns the gallery. although i know i didn't mention that in the first or second or third chapter, it'll be mentioned now.  
  
james lee- i don't know how often my updates are going to be cause i'm going through a lot right now, but i'll try.  
  
lynn- yah, i know what you mean. there's really no point in writing a buffy fic without her at least being the slayer (although i happen to have one, so i'm being somewhat of a hipocrit, but...lol)  
  
n170017- thank you. i try my best to write them.

* * *

The first bell at Peterson's Private School rang, and Buffy slowly made her way up the stairs to the front doors. She didn't want to face her friends, she didn't know what to tell them. Or if she should tell them at all. She knew that Cordelia wouldn't stand by her, the only person Cordelia cared about was herself. And her posse of friends would surely do the same as her.  
  
Fellow students passed her quickly by in the hallway. It was like time was speeding by her, and she was frozen. She was in another world, lost in her thoughts.  
  
The last two days had gone by too fast. Everything she knew her whole life, was simply gone. Just like that. How could her father be so stupid? Did he not know the pain that his "small mistakes" would cause? Or did he even care?  
  
She felt so alone. Her mother had put in extra hours at the Gallery to earn some more money, leaving Buffy alone all day, till late those nights. Her father had never really been around, so his absence was almost expected.  
  
"Miss Summers," the principal said, coming up behind her. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"I was just on my way Mr. Leonard," Buffy said. "The last few days have just been..."  
  
"You know how much I don't like personal matter being brought to school Miss Summers. So I suggest you suck it up, and deal with it. Everyone has problems, I'm sure if you ask your father, he'll snap his fingers and they'll be gone," Mr. Leonard said before walking away.  
  
Buffy only stared after him, hurt by his words. _Why is it that everyone thinks I'm all about money?_ Buffy thought, as she started to head to her class again. _Just because my father is rich, full of himself and heartless, doesn't make me the same way. For once I'd like to not be judged by my parents money. Maybe the fact that we don't have it anymore will change the way people see me, for the better.  
_  
She opened the door to her classroom, and smiled at her teacher, who was staring at her. "Buffy Summers, would you care to explain yourself for so rudely interrupting my class?"  
  
"I... I was late... Um... The um... Principal, he um..." Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Take your seat. But see me after class," he said, and returned to his lecture.  
  
Buffy looked down at her feet, embarrassed, as she walked in front of the class to get to her seat beside Cordelia. She sat down, and looked over at her friend.  
  
"What's the real reason you're late?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I just didn't feel like coming on time," Buffy said cooly, turning to look out the window.  
  
She ignored the confused glare from Cordelia, and tried to focus on other things. _The weather's nice._

* * *

Buffy was in her room, folding her clothes neatly and placing them inside her suitcases. She had four large ones sprawled out on her bed, and another two smaller ones resting on the floor.  
  
There was a knock on her door, and she looked at it, then back at her suitcase, putting the shirt she held inside before going over to the door. She unlocked it, and opened it to see her mother standing in the hallway. She moved aside, and walked back to her bed, her mother following.  
  
"I see you've started packing," Joyce said.  
  
"Well, we are leaving in a few days. And I do have a lot of clothes," Buffy said.  
  
"You may not have that problem," Joyce said. "We can't take all of these with us Buffy. The apartment, there isn't enough space."  
  
"We can make some," Buffy said. "Please. I like my clothes. Lots."  
  
"But clothes don't make the person Buffy, understand that."  
  
"I do. But in a way, clothes do make the person. The first impression of a person at least. For example, if you see someone walking down the street in ripped clothes, you're not going to think very highly of them, because they obviously don't think very highly of themselves. But, if you see someone nicely dressed who take pride in what they wear, then you..."  
  
"I get it," she said, touching her shoulder. "I'll make you a deal. You get rid of half of these clothes, and as soon as I make some money, I'll take you on a shopping spree."  
  
"Mom, I can't ask you to do that," Buffy said.  
  
"You're not asking, I'm offering. Take it or leave it."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You're the best," she said, hugging Joyce, tightly.  
  
"Ok honey, appreciate the affection, but you're cutting off my air supply," Joyce laughed, pulling away from her daughter. She looked down at Buffy, who was wiping away a tear. "We'll be alright. I still have my job. It's not much at the moment. But I really think they're going to give me a raise. Have faith."  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
"Oh I love you too baby," Joyce said, kissing her forehead. "I have more work to do at the Gallery. Are you ok here by yourself?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I'll be ok. Go."  
  
"Remember, I'm only a call away!" Joyce yelled as she left the room in a hurry.  
  
Buffy fell back onto her bed. "Half my clothes. I can do this..."

* * *

a/n: sorry, there was no Angel. and it was short. but i will update soon, i just don't have time at the moment to write long chapters. 


	5. Boss Man

a/n: ugh, my descriptions suck, and are probably a complete waste of time, but go with me here peeps, lol.

* * *

Angel walked out of the doors of Sunnydale High School. He spotted his friends standing together at the end of the stairs, and headed down towards them.  
  
Spike was sitting on a stair, his back to Angel. But he could recognize him a mile away with his bleached hair, and dismatching dark clothes. His girlfriend, Druscilla sat a step down from him, in between his legs. She rested the back of her head on his lap, her raven black hair flowing down to the ground.  
  
Willow, a redheaded girl, stood in front of them, smiling. Her fingers were intertwined with the girl's beside her, a dark haired girl with blonde highlights, Tara. The two had come out with their relationship last year, and had been inseperable since.  
  
A girl named Fred who was standing beside them pushed her glasses up onto her nose, giggling. Her brown hair was down and curly, and she looked over, blushing at the boy that stood beside her. The boy, Wesley, smiled down at her, and then back up at the group. His brown hair was cut short, and he dressed more maturely then the others.  
  
A dark haired boy, Xander, stood beside them, his arms draped around his blonde girlfriend, Anya. He was the joker of the group, always cracking jokes and making sarcastic comments, that weren't always funny, but brightened up the mood. His girlfriend was definitely one of a kind. She was loud, and not shy to bring up any subject and always talked openly about her sex life.  
  
Doyle was sitting beside Spike and Druscilla, staying quiet. He wasn't really the most talkative person, but that didn't mean he didn't have anything good to say.  
  
Faith, a dark haired girl, dressed in black leather, stood with attitude as she snatched a cigarette from Spike, and stuck it in her mouth. She leaned down to him as he lit in, then back up at the school and smiled at Angel.  
  
The group definitely defied all stereotypes. They didn't all look alike, or act alike and most of the time didn't even get along well. But they were still friends. It had always been that way. They'd always been there for each other, supported each other and although they had fights, they were never for long.  
  
"Hey, guess who finally decides to show," Faith said, getting the attenion of the group.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and stopped beside Faith. "Sorry. I had to explain to the teacher why I didn't have my assignment in."  
  
"And why's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Unlike you Spike, it's not cause I didn't want to do it. It's cause I had to take care of Katie. She was sick."  
  
"Is she ok?" Tara asked.  
  
"She just has the flu. But I didn't want to put my school work over that and risk it," he said.  
  
"What are we still doing here? Who can say Bronze?" Xander said.  
  
"I don't know," Angel said. "I should get home."  
  
"Oh come on Angel," Faith said, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Forget about your responsibilities for once. Live a little, won't you?"  
  
"Maybe later," he said, removing her arms.  
  
Faith just nodded, and turned to the group. "You heard boss man."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to do without you then," Spike said, standing.  
  
"But we'll miss you," Druscilla said, giggling as Spike protectively wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Doyle asked, standing. "I don't mind missing out on Spike pretending to be Billy Idol."  
  
Angel smiled. "Thanks Doyle. But, you go ahead. Have fun."  
  
"Dru's right," Anya perked up. "We'll miss your broodyness."  
  
"Ahn," Xander said. "Remember what we talked about?"  
  
"You were all thinking it," Anya pouted.  
  
"I'll call you later," Willow said, touching Angel's shoulder as she passed by him.  
  
He nodded, and watched as his friends walked away laughing, before turning and heading back to his apartment. 


	6. You're On Your Own

mannielf18- oh, thanks. no, i wasn't doing it purposely. i wasn't really sure on the spelling. cause i've seen it different ways in different stories... i suppose i could've looked it up... but, i'm just lazy like that, lol. thank you

* * *

"What is it you needed to tell us Hank?" Joyce asked, sitting beside her daughter on their sofa.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but..." he said, looking away, then back at them. "You're on your own. I've found someone new."  
  
"You son of a bitch," Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"Listen, just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean I don't love you."  
  
"You never loved me," she spat out, walking closer to him. "How can you do this? How can you just walk away now?"  
  
"I'm sorry honey," he said, putting his arms out to take her in for a hug.  
  
Buffy just glared. "Stop calling me that!" She paused for a minute, and looked to the ground. "I have to get out of here before I do some damage..."  
  
"Buffy, please," Joyce said, standing. "I'm just as angry as you are but..."  
  
"Well you don't appear to be. Just let me go, mom. Trust me. It's for his benefit," Buffy said, and ran out of the house.  
  
"How could you do that to her? You were never around, and now you want to drop something like this on her while her life is falling apart? You selfesh bastard."  
  
"Sell my stuff. I'm sure Gabriel will buy me some new things. She's the heir to her father's millions, did I mention? I'm sorry Joyce, but the thought of being poor... I'll do anything to not think about it. I've never been without money. It's not my fault."  
  
"You're the one who lost everything Hank. And we're the ones who are suffering. Don't even start to try and make me pity you," she said, walking past him. "I've lived without you and your money before, don't think I can't do it again."

* * *

Buffy disappeared into the darkness of Sunnydale as she walked out of her house. How could her father do that to her mother and her? Just up and leave when things got hard... _What was I expecting? Him to stick around? God, I knew he was like this and still I let myself get worked up, _Buffy thought, wiping a tear from her cheek. _I really need to kill something.  
_  
Buffy could sense someone behind her, a vampire. _Thank you Slayer senses.  
_  
Smiling, Buffy turned to see a vampire staring down at her. "It's like you read my mind."

* * *

Buffy was sitting on a park bench, staring up at the dark sky lit by stars. She felt somewhat better, the vampire she had dusted earlier had releaved some of her anger. But, not all of it. In the back of her mind, she knew her father would go. He couldn't survive without money.  
  
She looked down to her coat pocket when she heard the familiar ring of her cell phone. Sighing, she pulled it out, and frowned when she saw it was Cordelia.  
  
"Hey Cordy," she said, putting on a cheery persona.  
  
'Buff, your mom told me you were out. Did you make other friends?'  
  
"No. I'm just... By myself. You know, hanging out Buffy style."  
  
'Oh. Well, want to lose that loser attitude, and come to the Bronze?'  
  
"It's kind of late isn't it..."  
  
'Too late to go to the Bronze, but not too late to sit around alone? Are you avoiding me?'  
  
"No. Um... I'm just going through some stuff."  
  
'Oh. Do you want to share? Maybe I can help? I am Queen C.'  
  
"Unless you have a million dollars to lend me, you can't help Cordy."  
  
'A million dollars? Why don't you just ask your dad?'  
  
"That's not how I mean... Do you really want to hear this?"  
  
'We're friends, I'm here for you.'  
  
"Right. My dad's broke. No money. It's all gone. We're moving to a small apartment on the other side of town. Just me and my mom though, cause my dad's leaving us."  
  
'Wow, um... So, you're poor?'  
  
Buffy sighed._ Here it comes. She's going to make up some excuse, and hang up._ "Not dirt poor. My mom still has her job. But, we're not... Rich."  
  
'I really want to stay and chat, and you know, mend your wounds, but my mom's calling me... You know how parents are, always wanting you to take out the garbage.' She laughed nervously. 'So, I'll see you in school tomorrow... Or, I guess I won't huh?'  
  
Buffy was about to speak, when she was interrupted by the sound of Cordelia hanging up. _Wow. That went well_, she thought, standing up. _Great, so now I've lost all my money, all my supposed friends, and I'm starting at a new school in two days. Could my life suck anymore?_


	7. Starting Over

Buffy looked over at her mother who was staring ahead at the road. They were on their way to their new aparment, suitcases piled in the back of their car. Most people would need a moving van, but they had nothing big to bring. They didn't have any furniture. Mainly, because Joyce didn't want to bring with them any reminders of their life with her father. It was almost like she was trying to pretend it never happened.  
  
Buffy sighed, and rested her head against the car window. The houses that they passed by weren't as bad as she had expected. Of course, they weren't mansions with twenty cars lined up outside, but they were nice. _Livable. Cute. Cozy,_ Buffy thought._ Just keep up that positive attitude and maybe this won't be so bad._  
  
Tomorrow she was starting school. She hated the fact that she had to start in the middle of a semester, but she had no choice. _Sunnydale High. I wonder how much that's going to suck. Well, no one knows me... So, maybe I can start over... Start new. No one has to know I was rich._  
  
"Buffy, sweetie, we're here," Joyce said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and looked up at the building before them. It was a brick building, with twelve floors. It was one of the nicest around, and didn't seem to have many problems, except for the odd broken window.  
  
"I know it's nothing like our old home. But, what's a home, right? All you do is sleep there," Joyce said, placing an arm on her daughter's. "And as soon as I get my promotion, we'll upgrade. I'm sure we can find a nice house in the neighbourhood, so we don't have to pull you out of school again."  
  
Buffy just nodded, and hesitated before undoing her seatbelt and stepping outside. She walked around to the trunk, and grabbed her four suitcases. Two big, and two small. Her mother gave her a confused look, not knowing she could carry that much.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take all that at one time..." Joyce said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... Um, no, I'm fine. Must be all those veggies," Buffy said nervously. "That or you know, clothes don't weigh much."  
  
Joyce smiled, and handed Buffy a key. "Why don't you go up? It's on the sixth floor, room 625."  
  
Buffy nodded, and took the key in her mouth before heading over to the doors. She was about to put one of her bags down, when the door opened. Confused, she stepped inside and smiled at the man who held it open.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, the key still in her mouth.  
  
"Do you need some help, that's an awful big load for such a little lady."  
  
Buffy shook her head no, and walked over to the elevators. Placing one of her bags down beside her, she pushed the button, and waited impatiently, feeling uncomfortable under the man's eyes. _Stop looking at me... Hurry up stupid elevator...  
_  
It opened, and Buffy hurried inside. She smiled at the man, as the doors closed, and when they did, sighed. _Not even up to the apartment yet and already I've met a freaky old man.  
_  
She looked up at the numbers, lighting up as she got closer. _3, 4, 5, 6. Bingo._  
  
The doors opened, and Buffy grabbed her bags before walking out. She looked down both sides of the hallway, and headed to her left. Their apartment was third from the end on the left side.  
  
_625. Home sweet home,_ Buffy thought, as she took the key from her mouth and opened the door.  
  
Leaving her bags in the hall, she walked inside to investigate. The main room took up most of the space. It was big, with beige walls, matching carpet, and empty, which made it appear to be bigger. The kitchen was to her right, small, and seemed to be falling apart.  
  
She moved forward, and to her right was a small hallway. Tilting her head, she walked forward, and stopped when she came to the first door on the right, the bathroom.  
  
_Looks like someone did some redecorating,_ Buffy thought, as she looked the room up and down.  
  
It was a light pink colour, and the flooring looked to be new. The bathtub was one of those old types, with feet. Smiling, she turned to the room across from it, and walked inside.  
  
It was fairly big, with beige walls, looking similar to the living room. _This can be mom's room,_ Buffy thought, as she returned to the hallway.  
  
There was only one room left, and it was straight in front of her. _And, this shall be my room,_ she thought, walking ahead.  
  
The room was small. But big enough to fit a bed, dresser and a few other things. The walls were a light shade of purple, and there was a large window on the right wall, the kind where you can sit and stare out (a/n: yeah, i don't know what they're called...lol).  
  
_I can work with this..._ Buffy thought. _Definitely not what I'm used to... But, what was I expecting?_  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy heard her mother calling her from the living room, and walked out. Joyce was standing there, staring at her daughter.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"You can't just leave your bags out in the hallway honey."  
  
"Oh. Well," Buffy said. "I never thought someone would take them... Did they? Did someone take my stuff? I will kill..."  
  
"Luckily, no. But, if they would've, you would've learned a very valuable lesson, huh?" Joyce said. "So, do you like the apartment?"  
  
Buffy sighed, and shrugged. "It's nice. Needs some work, but, nice."  
  
"It's only temporary, so don't think about spending money on expensive decor."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. But, we do need furniture. C'mon, can you deny me that?"  
  
"I have to get to work now... But, tomorrow, while you're at school, I'll go and pick some out."  
  
"But I should be there... You know, to make sure you don't make any life altering decisions," Buffy said.  
  
"It's only furniture. And besides, don't think I don't know what you're up to Buffy Anne Summers. You're going to school tomorrow. You can't miss any more when you already need to be caught up," Joyce said. "Now, go get your bags from the hallway."  
  
"What about the rest still in the car?"  
  
"We'll have to get those when I come back. There's nothing you need, is there?"  
  
"No," Buffy said. "What I need is a place to sit. And sleep. What about sleep? Hello, no bed."  
  
"I'll drop by the house and see what I can do. Till then, stay up... Watch... Read a book," Joyce said, heading to the door.  
  
"I don't own any!" Buffy called after her mother, but she was already gone. "Great. Stuck in a house with no T.V, no phone, no furniture... And I don't own a book."

* * *

It was eight o clock at night, six hours since Buffy had first entered her new home. She was lying on the floor in the living room, staring up at the ceiling, when she heard yelling coming from the hallway. Up in an instant, thinking maybe she could beat someone up, she headed over to the door.  
  
Opening it, she stuck her head out, and looked down at the last hallway, three doors down from her. There was a boy, his back facing her, staring at someone inside the apartment.  
  
"You lousy no good son of a-"  
  
The guy closed the door, cutting the woman off, and turned around. Buffy let out small gasp, catching his attention.  
  
"It's you," she said, pointing at him. "The guy from the cemetery."  
  
"I prefer Angel," he said, walking past her.  
  
Buffy started to walk after him, but ran back, realizing she'd left the door open. Once it was closed, she caught up to him.  
  
"I'm Buffy," she said, but when he didn't say anything, she continued. "How long have you lived here for?"  
  
"A few years. Since my dad died."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Buffy said, looking up at him.  
  
"No, I'm over it."  
  
"My dad, he left us. It's not really the same, but it feels like he died."  
  
"Is that why you're here?" he asked, stepping onto the elevator.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. We were coming here before he left us too... He lost all of our money," Buffy said, following.  
  
"And this is the best thing you could find," he laughed.  
  
"Well, we want to savour the money we have... Buy things important with it," Buffy said. "Things that matter. Things that you don't just live in, but live on. You know, like food." _Or furniture._  
  
"You're not as bad as I thought," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How so?" she asked, as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out.  
  
"You know... I just figured... That night in the cemetery. You were the same old stuck up rich girl... Like the one's that I know of."  
  
"Wow, how stereotypical of you," she said.  
  
"I know. And I admit, I was wrong to judge. I mean, look how I live."  
  
"At least you're a nice guy. Where you live doesn't matter," Buffy said, and he smiled. "So, um, where are you headed? Cause, I'm not really sure, why I'm following... But, I'd like to know where I'm, uh, going."  
  
"I just needed to get out of there," he said. "You can go back, if you want to."  
  
"I should... My mom, she'll be worried if she comes home..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, Angel, it was great chatting with you," she said. "I'll probably see you later."  
  
Buffy smiled before turning around, and jogging back up the street to their apartment. 


	8. Sunnydale High

ManniElf18- They'll be meeting a lot more, what with them living three doors away from each other. I like that band too, I didn't even notice I did that.  
  
N170017- Um, I didn't use Gunn, I was going to though! But, then I thought "hmm maybe that'll be too many characters". But, I think that I'm going to fit him into the story, so even though he wasn't in this one, he's gonna be in the story.  
  
a/n: Sorry for not updating recently. But, things have been going on. Um, there may not be any updates for a while. Cause, I think I may be without a computer for a month, probably more. But, I'll try.  
  
Oh, and, how I said it was Peterson's Private School and what not, I only did that cause I know Hemery isn't a private school... But, yah...

* * *

Buffy sat in the principal's office at Sunnydale High. She looked around, taking in the certificates that hung on the walls. She started to tap her fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently. It had been ten minutes since they'd first been sent in there, and still, no one had showed up.

_Maybe he's not coming..._ Buffy said. _Maybe he got eaten by hyenas or something. Think rationally, he's probably just caught up in his principaling duties.  
_  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the window, when the door opened. A dark haired man walked in, and stayed quiet as he walked past them, taking a seat in front of the two blondes.  
  
"Buffy Summers, sophmore, late of Peterson's Private School. Interesting record, quite a career," he said, as he picked up the paper he was reading, and ripped it into four pieces. "Welcome to Sunnydale High! A clean slate Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says... Whoa."  
  
"Mr. Flutie..." Buffy started.  
  
"All the kids here are free to call me Bob."  
  
"Bob..."  
  
"But they don't," he said.  
  
"I know my transcripts are a little... Colourful."  
  
"Heeey... We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, 'colourful' is the word? Not, uh, 'dismal'?" he said, as he taped the paper.  
  
"Wasn't _that_ bad!"  
  
"You burned down the gym."  
  
Buffy exhaled. "I did, I really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi... Asbestos. And, plus, that was... A while ago. They rebuilt it, you know?"  
  
"Buffy, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way _here._ We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..."

* * *

Buffy looked down at the schedule Mr. Flutie had given her that she held in her hands. He had given her brief directions on how to get to her first class, but she was already lost. Sighing, she stopped, and looked around to find out where she was, when someone bumped into the back of her, sending her books flying onto the floor.  
  
Buffy bent down and gathered her books, before turning around and standing to find and yell at whoever at ran into her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said a redhead girl, her face full of worry. "I... Well, I wasn't looking, and I... Sorry."  
  
Buffy's expression lightened, and she smiled. "My fault. You know, stopping in the middle of a busy hallway like that..."  
  
"Do you need some help? You look like you need some help. Not that you..."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Actually, yes, I do. I'm new, if you haven't noticed, and as most new persons are, I'm lost. Badly."  
  
"Oh, well that's an easy problem to fix. What class do you have?"  
  
"Um..." she glanced back at her schedule, then back up to the girl. "Chemistry. Do you know?"  
  
"I'm headed that way, c'mon, I'll show you," she said, as she started to walk down the hallway.  
  
Buffy shifted the bag on her shoulder before following. "My name's Buffy."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Buffy said. "You're the only person kind enough to stop and help a confused girl. Everyone else I asked, just ignored me like I didn't exist. Can you say rude?"  
  
Willow smiled. "Some people are rude around here. But, ignore them. They're just mean. I... I could introduce you to some of my friends. They're nice."  
  
"Sounds great," Buffy said.  
  
Willow stopped, and pointed into a class room. "Here we are."  
  
"You're here to? Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better. My first class and I'm not alone," Buffy said. "You're a saviour."  
  
Willow smiled and walked into the room, Buffy behind her. "You're far from alone. Three of my friends are in this class too. See, there they are."  
  
Willow started over to the back corner, and Buffy scanned the room nervously. Everyone was looking at her curiously, and she knew that any minute she would fall flat on her face, embarrassing herself.  
  
"Buffy, come here!"  
  
Willow's voice snapped her out of her own world, and she carefully walked through the row of desks over to her new friend.  
  
A guy dressed in black sat in the back seat, blonde hair and blue eyes that lit up his face. Next to him was a dark haired boy, with a goofy smile plasted on his face. And infront of them was a dark haired girl dressed in leather.  
  
_These are her friends?_ Buffy thought. _I guess this is nothing like my school...  
_  
"Buffy, this is Spike, Xander and Faith. Guys, this is Buffy. She's new," Willow said, sitting beside Faith. "Here, sit."  
  
Buffy smiled and sat down.  
  
"Where are you from B?" Faith asked.  
  
_B?_ "Um... I'm, well, I'm... From, um... L.A," she lied. _They can't know about my money. What am I saying? I don't have any money. Oh well, it's too late to change your story now, isn't it?  
_  
"L.A. Must be cool," Faith said. "Bet there's lots of hot guys up there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... Uh, yeah..."  
  
The bell rang, saving Buffy from anymore questions. She didn't know why she'd lied. Well, she did... But, they would've understood if she told them her real story. _They're not like people at my old school. I've got to understand that. These people aren't like... Cordelia. You can trust them.  
_

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Buffy slowly left her class room, in no rush to step into the cafeteria and be pushed down, and ignored.  
  
She wasn't even out of the door yet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Swinging around, she was ready to fight, when she saw that it was only Willow, the girl from earlier. Relaxing, she put a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you going somewhere? Or... Or do you want to eat with me and my friends? I promise there will be no more questions," Willow said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Deal. So, how many friends do you have exactly?" Willow gave her a confused look, and Buffy scrambled to find words to explain. "Oh, no. I didn't mean... I just... Well, I was just... Oh God. Do you want me to disappear? Cause, I think if I try hard enough..."  
  
Willow smiled. "Relax Buffy. I know what you mean. And, as surprising as it may be, I have quite the herd. And we're all real close. Well, some closer then others..."  
  
"That's good. Close bonds are always good. Friends are good," Buffy said.  
  
"I bet you miss your friends back in L.A," Willow said, looking over at her as they stepped outside.  
  
"Um... I didn't really have any friends. I mean, I had... I was right up there on the popular scale too... But, they weren't friends. And, when the tough times came around, those so called friends, well, they disappeared."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Buffy shrugged. "I'm here now. Starting a new life. And so far, it's going pretty good in the friend department."  
  
Willow smiled, and stopped walking. Buffy looked around, and saw no one sitting near them, just a group huddled at a table in the distance.  
  
"Are your friends invisible?" Buffy asked, smiling.  
  
"No, they're over there. I just thought I'd give you an introduction. See the guy with the glasses, that's Wesley. He's a real book worm, more so then me. The girl that he's holding hands with, that's Fred, his girlfriend. She's also quite the reader. Then, there's that guy, Spike. You met him earlier. As well as Faith and Xander... And that's Xander's girlfriend, Anya. If she says anything rude, just smile and nod... That's what we all do anyway. The girl that's flying in circles on the grass right there, that's Dru, Spike's girlfriend. She's well, she's different. That's Doyle. He's a sweetie, and doesn't say too much. Next to him, the guy with his back to you, that's Angel. Him and Doyle are so close they're like brothers."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of people..." Buffy said. _Angel? No, it couldn't be... Could it?_  
  
"And there's one more... But, she's not there," Willow said, disappointed.  
  
"That's cause she's behind you."  
  
A smile formed on Willow's face, and Buffy looked to the person standing behind her. She was taller, with brown hair and blonde highlights.  
  
"This, this is Tara," Willow said, walking into her arms. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, and she tried to hide her suprisement.  
  
"This is Buffy, she's new," Willow said.  
  
"H-Hi. It's nice to meet you," Tara said, offering her hand.  
  
Buffy shook it and smiled. "You too."  
  
"Why don't we go and join the gang?" Willow said, taking Tara's hand.  
  
Buffy followed the two over, and stood around awkwardly as Tara and Willow took seats in between their friends.  
  
"B, my girl," Faith said, standing and walking over to her. She wrapped and arm around Buffy's neck, and led her over to the end of the table. "Guys, this is B."  
  
"Also known as Buffy," Buffy said, smiling. She looked down at Angel, who caught her gaze. "Hey you."  
  
"You two know each other?" Faith asked, returning to her spot beside Doyle.  
  
"Yeah... Something like that," Angel said.  
  
"Did Angel give you orgasms?" Anya asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at the girl.  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped, but she just blushed.  
  
"Ahn," Xander scolded. "How many times do I..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." she said. "But you know you were wondering."  
  
"I was... Not," Xander said.  
  
"Are you Bronzing it tonight with us?" Faith asked, sipping on her coke.  
  
"Um... Am I whating it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel smiled. "The Bronze, it's a club."  
  
"Oh... I knew that."  
  
"So, are you coming?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Buffy said.  
  
"Great. Angel, you can show her the way. What with you two already being aqquainted and all," Willow said. "Right?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Buffy smiled. _This new life ain't so bad. Ain't so bad at all._


	9. Ted

Buffy walked up the stairs to her apartment. The elevator was taking too long, and she grew impatient. Besides, she needed the work out. It had been a few days since she'd trained for slaying, and although she wasn't out of shape, she felt it.  
  
She was going to see Giles tonight, but now those plans would have to go on hold. The chance of going to the Bronze with Willow, Angel and the gang was something she couldn't pass on.  
  
They were really nice people, and she had felt a strong connection with Willow. It was like they'd been friends for forever.  
  
Buffy opened the door with the number "6" printed on it. She sighed as she walked into the small hallway, her aparment in the distance. She could hear voices yelling, and televisions blaring as she walked by different rooms.  
  
_It's an ordinary day in the neighbourhood_, she thought.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Angel behind her. Turning, she smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Oh, hey Angel. What's up?"  
  
"I just came from downstairs..." he said. "Do you want me to take that?"  
  
She looked down at the binder she held in her hand. She knew she could carry it, and the hallway was only a short distance away, but it still made her smile and feel weak in the knees.  
  
"I'm sure I can carry it for a few more steps," she said. "But thanks for the offer. It won't be forgotten."  
  
He nodded as the two continued walking. "What time do you want to leave tonight?"  
  
"What? Huh? What?"  
  
"The Bronze..." he said. "You are going, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, right," she said, laughing. "The Bronze. Um... What time is the usual?"  
  
He shrugged. "It varies."  
  
"Well, whenever you're up and ready to go, just come knockin' on my door."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, this is my stop," she said, stopping in front of her door. "See ya."  
  
"Bye," he said, waving slightly before turning and continuing down to his apartment.

* * *

Buffy was sprawled out on the sofa in the living room that her mother had bought earlier today. It was comfortable, but affordable, and although it didn't match, it didn't really matter. As long as it was furniture, it was ok.  
  
The door opened, and Buffy stayed still. "Hey mom."  
  
"Honey, sit up," Joyce said, tapping her daughter's feet. "There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Meet? Me? Who? Why? Are they a stalker..." Buffy said, as she sat up.  
  
Joyce laughed. "This is Ted, my boss. He's, well... He's came over for dinner."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. She knew it didn't come over for "dinner". How could she move on so quickly? And what did her mother think she was, two? How could Buffy not realize a lie like that?  
  
"So Ted, you a big fan of soup? Cause, you know, with my dad just recently leaving us, that's all we can afford. Oh, and sometimes mac and cheese. But only on special occasions."  
  
Joyce walked over to Buffy, and gently pulled her up off the sofa. She smiled at Ted, before leading Buffy into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin this for me? Buffy, this is a great opportunity. I can finally afford to get a better house. If you'll be nice."  
  
"What if I don't want a better house?" Buffy asked, sitting on the toilet. "I'm starting to like this place."  
  
"This place? Or the boy three doors down?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "You're one to talk. You don't think I know that he's over here to get more then dinner? Maybe you'll be his desert."  
  
"Buffy, how dare you?" Joyce asked. "I thought you had faith in me to know that I would never do something so low as that. I am not a slut."  
  
Buffy looked down to the floor. "I know. But... God. Didn't you ever think what bringing home... Ted, would do to me?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd..."  
  
"Mind? Whatever," Buffy said, standing. "I have to get ready. I'm going out soon."  
  
"Where to?" Joyce asked, following her as she left the room.  
  
"The Bronze, it's a club. The three doors down boy is picking me up and we're going to meet up with some of his... Our friends. Don't worry. You won't miss me. You have Ted to entertain you," Buffy said, closing the door in her mother's face.

* * *

"Can I come in Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her magazine when she heard a deep voice at her door. "Ted?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Do as you please..."  
  
The door opened, and he stepped inside, a smile on his face. "Don't you think you should apologize to your mother for speaking to her that way?"  
  
"Since when is my relationship with my mother any of your business? You aren't a part of this family."  
  
"Not yet, anyway. But, I see big things for me and your mother in the future," he said. "She's a lovely woman."  
  
"Yeah, well she's still married. So she's hands off," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I see what this is about," he said, closing the door. "You think I'm going to try and replace your father."  
  
"My father was never there to replace," she said coldly. "And even if he was, you'd never be a part of my life."  
  
"I don't think I like that tone," he said, walking closer to her.  
  
"Too bad. It's my room."  
  
"Well I'm the higher authority," he said. "And you won't talk back to me as long as I'm here."  
  
Buffy stood. "Higher authority?" she laughed. "You couldn't lay a hand on me if you tried."  
  
He smirked. "Why would I want to do something such as that?"  
  
"Because you're a physco (?)."  
  
"Name calling? Someone really needs to show you your place."  
  
"I know my place thanks. And I like my place. My place suits me just fine. And someone like you is not going to tell me my place."  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked.  
  
"In some people's eyes, yes, it would be, wouldn't it? And if you don't get out of my room right now, I'll do more then threaten. Now that, is a promise."  
  
"Ted?!" Joyce called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled back, then turned to Buffy. "We're not finished."  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed him out. "Mom, I'm going. Bye."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
Buffy didn't wait for her mother to finish before slamming the door behind her. Once outside of the apartment, she slid down the wall, a tear escaping. She didn't want to cry. She didn't know why she was. She wasn't scared of Ted. She was the Slayer, hello. But there was something about him that just wasn't right... And it wasn't the fact that he was trying to replace her father. It was more.  
  
She looked up at the door when she heard it open. It wasn't to her apartment however, it was Angel's. He stepped outside, and when he saw her, quickly closed the door before bending down by her side.  
  
"Buffy? Are you crying?" he asked, wiping away a tear.  
  
"No. I was... My contacts, they..."  
  
"You don't wear contacts," he said, sitting down beside her. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"It's my... Well, she... My mom brought home this guy," she said, before she could stop herself. "She says that he's just her boss, but he's there for so much more then dinner. We got into this fight, me and my mom, then he comes in ordering me around, telling me to apologize... It's just a big mess."  
  
Angel didn't know what to say, what to do. He wanted to take her in his arms, but knew that it was too much. Right? He just met the girl, he couldn't do that.  
  
"Did he threaten you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle... There's just something not right there..." she said. "But, enough about my lame problems. Are we bronzing?"  
  
He nodded, and stood up, offering her his hand. "We are." 


	10. So Perfect

The Bronze was full of teenagers when Buffy stepped inside. The live band was playing music loudly, and there was a sea of people dancing by the stage. She had been in clubs before, but nothing like this. It wasn't too big, but it had that feeling.  
  
"There's the gang," Angel said, taking Buffy's hand and leading her through the people to a table near the back.  
  
He sat down in between Spike and Willow, and Buffy took a free seat beside Tara. She looked over and smiled at the girl. The relationship between the two had at first shocked Buffy, she didn't expect Willow to be a lesbian. But, the more she thought about it, and the more she saw them together, it made her see that love sees no boundaries.  
  
"Buffy, how was Angel? Did he behave?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, he was quite the gentleman," Buffy said, smiling over at him. "We're missing some people here..."  
  
"Yeah, Xander, Anya, Fred, Wes and Faith are over dancing. Me and Tara were actually on our way over..." Willow said, standing. "You can come too."  
  
"No thanks," Buffy said. "I'm going to sit this one out."  
  
Willow smiled, before grabbing Tara's hand and walking away. Buffy looked back at the people who still sat with her. Spike, Doyle, Angel and Drusilla. She felt awkward around them, she didn't know them as well as she knew Willow.  
  
"So, how is everyone?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
The four friends looked up at her, but stayed silent.  
  
"Ok... Well, that's great..." she said, standing. "I'm going to just... Go get a drink. Anyone want anything?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok. I'll... Be back," she said, quickly hurrying off toward the bar area. She looked down at her hand which had a perfectly visible stamp on it, allowing her to get anything but alcohol. "Not that I like that stuff anyway..."  
  
"What can I get for you?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"Umm... I'll take a coke, thanks," Buffy said, sitting down on one of the stools.  
  
She put some money down on the counter, and played with the straw when he handed her her drink. She looked over to the stool next to her when she felt someone's presence.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be with your friends? You know, the exciting people," she said.  
  
"They left me," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh." She looked down at her drink, then over her shoulder towards the stage, before back at Angel. "Want to dance?"  
  
"I... Don't dance," he said.  
  
"Don't dance?" she asked. "What kind of person are you?"  
  
"The kind that prefers not to be embarrassed."  
  
"C'mon... Being embarrassed is what makes life so great," she said, standing. "This is coming from a girl who has past experiences with embarrassment. And see, I lived to tell."  
  
He smiled, and hesitated a minute. "Think you can teach me?"  
  
"Tough mission, but I think if we work together, we just might be able to make a good dancer out of you," she said, taking his hand.  
  
She led him over to where the people were dancing, the crowd consisting of mainly their friends. She was about to start dancing, when the song ended, and a new one came on. A slow one.  
  
She awkwardly moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you know how to slow dance," she whispered. "All you do is sway."  
  
He laughed. "Trust me, even I can mess up slow dancing."  
  
"Well, you just... Put your hands here," she said, moving his hands to her hips. "And I put mine here. And then we just slowly... Ow."  
  
"Sorry," he said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"It's ok. I've been tramped on before. It's part of the learning..." she said, smiling. "I'm tough."  
  
"That's an interesting way to think of yourself."  
  
"How do you think of me?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Um, well... I think of you as a... Porclein (?) doll. Delicate, and so beautiful," he said.  
  
She tried to speak, but her words were caught in her throat. "That's um... A very nice thing to say."  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth."  
  
_Wow. Is it possible for him to get any more perfect?_ she thought.  
  
"Well then, I like the truth," she said, resting her head back on his shoulder.  
  
The song ended, and Buffy pulled away slightly, still in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. _Kiss me.  
_  
As if on cue, his head leaned down towards hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment. His lips met hers in a soft kiss, and she could feel her knees weakening. No kiss had ever made her feel that way before.  
  
Her hands played with the hairs on the back of his neck, as his tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They pulled apart, and Buffy looked over to see the person who had interrupted their perfect kiss. Willow stood there, a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But, we're leaving."  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, and blushed. She looked back at Willow, who was watching contently.  
  
"But if you two are..."  
  
"No, we're coming," Angel said.  
  
"Ok. The guys are outside," she said. "Take your time."  
  
She walked away, and Buffy looked back at Angel, then down to her feet. "Um..." she said.  
  
"We're probably going back to Xander's basement," he said, as the two started to walk outside.  
  
She nodded. "Sounds fun."  
  
"Well, it's no mansion, but it suits us fine."  
  
"Who needs a mansion when you've got a basement full of friends?"  
  
"You have a good head on your shoulders Buffy," he said. "I like that."  
  
She smiled, but didn't say anything. Her heart was beating fast, and she thought she was going to faint when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers.  
  
_This is so perfect_, they both thought, smiling. 


	11. He's Evil

Hey people! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It's really great to hear that people love your story =D My other story is Spuffy, so I'm glad that I'm doing ok with the Bangelness. Please keep reviewing, it's what keeps me updating =D  
  
I know she's only 16, but girls and guys are gay at that age... But, if you want me to change it, I will.

* * *

Buffy sat cross-legged on her bed, already in her pyjamas at only nine o clock. She had no plans tonight, except for an early turn in. Her friends were all doing their own things, it was after all a holiday weekend.

_Ok, not that big of a holiday, easter. But still..._  
  
Her door opened, and Buffy sighed, looking up. Her mother stood there, a smile slowly creeping on her face. She walked over to Buffy's bed, and sat down beside her, looking down at the books that lay open on her bed.  
  
"Doing homework? This is a surprising, but delightful suprise," Joyce said.  
  
"Yeah, well, grades are important. Right?"  
  
"You like it here, don't you?" she asked, looking around the room. "The apartment, no matter how crappy it is... You haven't complained. I mean, when we first moved in that's all you were made of, but now..."  
  
"I've made friends. I've made a new life for myself. And, I like it," Buffy said. "But, I'm guessing you didn't come in here to chat about me. What's up?"  
  
Joyce sighed. "Buffy, I am interested in your life. I just wanted to know how things were going..."  
  
"With Ted and myself? They aren't going, honestly. I hate the man. And I'm sorry if you're all head-over-heels, he's-the-one, but mom, he's not a good person," Buffy said.  
  
Joyce raised her hand and shook her head. "You just misunderstand him sweetie. You're just hurting from your father's leaving. Ted said..."  
  
"You know what? I don't care what Ted said! I'm not hurting because of dad. He was an asshole, and I'm glad he's gone. My life's only gotten better. This, me hating Ted, has nothing to do with dad. I get a bad vibe... And I trust and rely on my vibes..."  
  
"Honey, not to say your vibes aren't good, or right... But I know Ted. You, you haven't given him the time of day. If you'll just sit down to dinner with him tomorrow night, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"I can't," Buffy said, closing her books and standing up. "I already have plans. You know, with three doors down boy. But, you don't care about that, do you? You don't care that I've found a guy that I have very strong feelings for. All you care about is Ted. Ted this, Ted that. I'm your daughter. Don't I matter?"  
  
"Buffy, honey, I think you're getting a bit too worked up about this..." Joyce said, standing.  
  
"Stop talking like that. Sweetie, Honey. Ugh!" Buffy yelled, hurrying to the door.  
  
Joyce stepped in front of her, and took hold of her arm. "Buffy, don't walk away. Ted said that when you walk away from something you're just..."  
  
Buffy glared at her mother. "Let go of my arm mom."  
  
The anger in her voice sent chills down Joyce's spine, and she dropped her grip. Buffy's expression didn't change as she grabbed her jacket off the chair and ran out of the apartment. Joyce didn't move, she just stared after her.

* * *

Buffy lifted her arm up and knocked once more on the door of Giles' apartment. She had run as fast as she could from hers, trying to get away from her mom. All the Ted talk was starting to get to her. He was infecting her mother's brain, filling it with lies.  
  
_How can I be convinced that he's good after what he said to me?_ she thought. _He's evil. He must be evil. Maybe he's possessed..._  
  
The door opened, and Giles caught Buffy's wrist as she went to knock again, just before it struck him in the head.  
  
Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and walked past Giles into his aparment. A bit stunned, he closed the door and turned to his Slayer, rubbing his glasses on his shirt.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I really, really need to kick some ass."  
  
"Well then..." he said, walking past her. "Let me grab a few things and we'll head to the library."  
  
The school library had become their new training room. Since Buffy moved to a new school, Giles had decided to apply for an open position as librarian. He saw it as a good opportunity to be at Buffy's reach whenever she needed him.  
  
"Do you think a Slayer can go to jail?" Buffy asked, fiddling with a stake on his desk. "I mean. I'm all supernatural... And, you know, hero-like. So, I'm kind of... Immune to laws, right?"  
  
Giles looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. "Are you alright Buffy?"  
  
She sighed. "My mom has a new boyfriend."  
  
"And you dissaprove?"  
  
"Well... I hate him. Is that the same thing?" Buffy asked, and looked down to the floor, then back at her Watcher. "But, he's evil. I know he is. It's so obvious he's got my mom under some spell."  
  
"A love spell?" Giles asked, walking over to her. "I've heard of..."  
  
"A love spell? Do you think? That's bad though, right? I mean, I can beat him up a little for that, right?"  
  
Giles put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You're not going to hurt anyone Buffy. You're the Slayer. You're duty is to protect."  
  
"And that's what I'd be doing... Giles, I just get this vibe. And, and Slayer's are supposed to follow their instincts, correct? So, why can't I follow mine?"  
  
"Because yours lead to harm of an innocent... Or, evil man. But, either way Buffy, Slayers don't result to violence. Unless, of course, the talking part..."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Lets just forget I said anything and get on with the kicking of ass."  
  
Giles nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

Sorry there was no B/A action. And this was a pretty boring and sucky chapter. But, I'm going to maybe update soon. Hah. I honestly don't know. Anyway, review =D


	12. How's Forever?

ManniElf18- I know he's not evil, and that's why I thought of changing it... But, oh well. lol. Thank you =)

* * *

Buffy knocked on the door to Angel's apartment. She knew he didn't like her coming to his house, for some reason, he kept his home life secret to her. But, she needed to talk to him, or for him to just hold her.  
  
Her training with Giles that night had gone better then planned. She'd let out a lot of anger she'd been keeping inside, and felt free. But what she didn't expect to find when she got home, was the source of the anger, Ted.  
  
_I can't believe he was just sitting there!_ she thought. _Acting as if it was already his house too! Mom can be so stupid sometimes. He's evil, I know he is. And I'm not giving in to my Slayer senses... God Angel, where are you?_  
  
The door opened after her what seemed to be like hundredth knock, and Angel stood in front of her, looking frustrated and tired.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could talk..." she said, quietly.  
  
"Now's not such a good time," he said.  
  
She nodded, and turned away, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, I understand Angel, it's fine. You know what, don't worry about it. Ok?"  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I..."  
  
"No. Um, you go, do whatever it is I so rudely interrupted. I'll be fine," she said, smiling.  
  
Angel didn't look like he believed her, but he nodded and watched as she quickly headed towards the stairway before closing the door.

* * *

_What was I thinking?_ Buffy thought, kicking a rock that appeared in front of her on the street. _Going to his apartment, knocking on his door. Asking for his help! Who do I think I am? His girlfriend?... Am I? No... I mean, it's there... The undeniable chemistry is definitely there. And the I-can't- sleep-cause-you're-not-beside-me feeling is definitely forming... But, he's so... Private. And I'm not... In, yet. Why is this so complicated? It should be easy. Hello, Slayer here. I slay. Why is confessing my love for a teenage boy so hard?_  
  
She sighed as she continued on her walk.

_Destination? Wherever my feet take me._

* * *

"Hey Buff, it's me, Willow, Wills. I'm just calling because me and the gang are Bronzing it tonight, and wanted to know if you were up for it? If you don't remember the way, call me... Or, you know, go to Angel. Hope to see you there!"  
  
Buffy smiled and pushed "delete" on her answering machine.  
  
Her long walk had cooled her down, but she knew if she even saw just a picture of Ted, it would've done nothing.  
  
She was praying to God that he wouldn't be there when she got home, for his sake, not hers. And thankfully, he wasn't.  
  
Her mother had left her a note on the fridge telling her that she got called in to work, and Ted was giving her a ride. Why, Buffy didn't understand. Her mother had a perfectly good car.  
  
"Bronzing it? No Bronzing it? What to do..." Buffy said as she took a bite of her cookie. She walked over to the sofa, and sat down. "Angel will be at the Bronze. Although, I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing... Willow and friends will be at the Bronze. Nothing will be home... Such a hard decision."  
  
She stood up and quickly finished off her cookie before heading into her bedroom.  
  
"Definitely Bronzing it. Now, what to wear? That is a toughie..."

* * *

Buffy walked into the Bronze, feeling a bit nervous. She was confused about Angel's reaction to her earlier. Had she done something wrong? Something to upset him? Or was it one of those things where she just didn't understand?  
  
She smiled when she saw Willow waving her over to their table and hurried over.  
  
"Buffy, you came," Willow said.  
  
"How could I not?" she asked, sitting beside her. "Hey guys. Is Angel here?"  
  
"Not so far. Why? You didn't meet up with him?" Willow asked. "Did you guys fight?"  
  
"No... At least, I don't think so... It's confusing. Even I don't understand," Buffy said, shaking her head. "Never mind. Anyone up for a dance?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Buffy turned around to see Angel standing behind her.  
  
"Angel," she said. "Um... I wanted to apolo..."  
  
"You don't have anything to apologize for. I do. I was rude. And I'm hoping my bad dancing will somehow make you forgive me?"  
  
She smiled. "You're not that bad."  
  
She took his hand and followed him over. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close to him, a little bit hesitant at first.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"No, I am. I mean... It was a stupid little problem, and your family should come first, and I was..."  
  
"Do you still want to share it? I checked my calendar and I'm yours for as long as you want me," he said.  
  
"How about forever?" she asked, snuggling into him. "That sound good?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Good. We can start forever tonight, as soon as this dance is over, I'll bombard you with all my problems."  
  
"Just what I've been wanting to hear."

* * *

"...And now he's constantly hanging around the apartment like he lives there. Angel, I don't know what to do. I swear if I have to put up with him anymore, I'll blow a fuse. And he'll regret ever coming over," Buffy finished, looking over at Angel who was listening to her contently.  
  
"I know what you're going through. I've had to deal with many loser men that my mom brings home, but... As much as I want to hurt them, I hold myself back. Because I can't risk losing Katie. Or my mom getting taken away... Buffy, I know it's probably hard for you, and no one's forcing you to like him. Anytime you want to get away, my door's always open."  
  
_Except for today_, Buffy thought. "I know. I shouldn't be complaining. I mean, I have it a lot better then some people. But, complaining is in my blood."  
  
Angel smiled. "You're not complaining. Something's bugging you, and you need to share it."  
  
"You're so perfect, you know that? Have I told you that before?" she said, laughing.  
  
"Trust me, I'm far from perfect."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Maybe so. But I can think it."  
  
She looked up at him, and the two locked eyes. He brought his hand up to her face, and ran it down along her cheek. She closed her eyes, and prayed that the moment wouldn't end.  
  
Just as she was about to re-open her eyes, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently.  
  
_He's a perfect kisser, that's for sure._


	13. Not a chappy, but a note for ya'll

Ok. Drama and angst you want, drama and angst you get. And, I do have a very exciting, angsty, actiony, drama-like thingy coming up! Soon. But, not now. It... It just doesn't seem like the right time. Although, I can add in some action and drama before hand.

That isn't the main reason I'm leaving this AN. It's cause, I'm sorta, but not... Having a writer's block for this story. And, I also (like mentioned in earlier chap) don't know when I'll have access to a computer.

You know, I might still have it in a week... Or, I might not have it tomorrow. I'm not sure, because I don't know. (My parents are splitting, but see, my dad, he, uh, he doesn't know yet. Cause my mom's filing. So, it'll be kinda, surprisey to me...) So, I don't know how long it'd be before I'd get to write more.

So, what I'm trying to say, is I'm putting this story, and my other story on hiatus for the time being. But, if I have another chap written before I lose the computer, then I'll post it.

Anyway, I'm wasting your time, and you probably want to move on with your lives. But, I thought I'd be kind and tell you this... So, see-ya.

-Cinderella


	14. Spoiled Little Girl

Ok. So, if you're reading this, it's obvious that I didn't lose my computer when I thought I would, heh. But, I did have writer's block. So, that stopped me. Anyway, hurr's the chapter you've all been wanting.  
  
Ek. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love my reviewers.

* * *

Buffy sat crosslegged in front of Angel sitting on her bed. Her mother wasn't home, she was working over time.  
  
_Working, right_, Buffy thought. _Working Ted._  
  
"So, I've told you practically my whole life story," Buffy said. _Aside from I was a rich snob, a millionaire... Not just mediocore, I had it all... But that's not important for him to know._ "My turn to ask you something about your life... I mean, if you want to share. I won't push you to..."  
  
"Ask away," Angel said, leaning back onto his elbows.  
  
"Ok... Has your mom always been like that?"  
  
"Been like what?" he asked.  
  
"Well... Screamy... Loud... Scary..." Buffy said, looking down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have," he said, standing. "I love my mother, she just... She has problems. And, I'm sorry if she's scary to you because she's not perfect like your mother, but that doesn't make her a bad person... I have to go. Katie will be home soon, and I should..."  
  
"You said Katie was staying over at a friend's..." Buffy said, standing.  
  
"Right. Um, she called me earlier. Um, said she didn't feel to well, and, that she wanted me to go over to her..."  
  
"You don't need to make up excuses Angel," Buffy said. "I said I was sorry. I know it wasn't in my place to ask, but you said..."  
  
"Just drop it, it doesn't matter, ok?" he said, leaving her room.  
  
She followed him out to the door and grabbed his arm before he could open it. "Why are you so mad?"  
  
"Let go of my arm," he said. "Please."  
  
Buffy just stared up at him, confused, but dropped his arm. She watched him leave and walk three doors down to his apartment, before closing the door and resting against it.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Angel slipped into his apartment quickly, resisting the urge to go back and apologize. He had nothing to apologize for. She was being nosey. She didn't need to know about his mother. And if she did, she may not want to be with him... He couldn't risk losing Buffy because of stupid mistakes his mother chose to make.  
  
"Angel? Angel, is that you?" his mother asked, stumbling out into the living room.  
  
Angel turned to face his mom, and was shocked when he saw that her face was covered in bruises, her lip cut and bleeding. He ran over to her, and helped her to sit down.  
  
"Mom, who did this to you? Was it Dan? I'll kill him..." Angel said, standing up.  
  
"Angel, no. It was my fault. I got in his way. I..."  
  
"No. I won't hear it. I won't hear it," Angel said, walking out of the apartment. He was going to find the man who did this to his mother, and when he did, he would beat him till he himself was bleeding. "Dan is a dead man..."  
  
Angel slammed his fist into the wall, as he opened the door to the stairs and disappeared inside.  
  
Buffy could hear a loud bang from inside her apartment, and got up off her spot on the floor to go investigate. Opening the door, she stuck her head out just in time to see a dark figure disappear down the stairs.  
  
"Angel," she said to herself, as she closed the apartment door behind her. "What are you up to?"

* * *

Angel banged on the apartment door, looking around himself impatiently. He had walked ten minutes to his mother's "boyfreind"'s apartment, and was looking for revenge. His eyes were full of so much hate, he could kill with only a glare.  
  
Buffy peaked her head out of the elevator, and looked down both ways to find Angel to the right, banging loudly on an apartment door. Silently, she stepped outside, and when she was about to confront him, the door opened, and Angel stepped inside.  
  
Worried and confused, Buffy crept down to the door, and realizing it was still open, looked inside. Angel was on the ground, on top of an older man.  
  
"Angel! Angel, get off!" Buffy yelled, running over to him. She pulled him off, and he stared back at her, before attempting to go after the man again, but she stopped him. "Stop it."  
  
"Buffy, get out of here," Angel growled.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, my boyfriend is continously beating on a man who I don't know, did whatever, and making such a noise, the police are going to be called any minute now. I'm not leaving you."  
  
_Boyfriend? I'm her... No, focus, _he thought. "Then get out of my way," he said, walking forward.  
  
"Why are you attacking him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's a good question!" Dan, the man on the ground, yelled.  
  
"Shut up," both Buffy and Angel said, turning to look down at him.  
  
"He hurt my mom."  
  
"And hurting him is the way to solve the problem?" Buffy asked. "Angel, no. You're better then this."  
  
"How would you know? You don't know me Buffy. You don't know my life. You're just a spoiled little girl who never had to take care of anyone, not even herself. So why don't you leave so I can take care of this for my mother."  
  
Buffy stared at him, hurt in her eyes. "Fine. Get arrested. See if I care."  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled after her as she quickly left the room. He looked down at Dan who was laughing from the floor. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Are we done here?"  
  
"Not by a long shot," Angel said, kicking him in the ribs.  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
a/n- Oh that was bad. Maybe I'll re-write it. 


	15. Is There A We?

James Lee- Thanks... I read it over and thought there were things I could've done differently, but I'll just leave it.  
  
ManniElf18- Yay. Thank you. There may be bangelness in this chapter.  
  
MaLooLa- I'm missed =) lol. Something may happen with Ted... There will be some slayer action as well... Thank you =)  
  
N170017- Thank you =D

* * *

Buffy walked up the stairs to Sunnydale High. So many things were on her mind. How was she supposed to react to Angel's presence? Were things cooled down? Did she act like it never happened, or storm off mad when she saw him?  
  
"Ugh," Buffy mumbled as she opened the doors and walked inside.  
  
"Buffy, hey," Willow said, walking over to her.  
  
"Willow, how's it going?"  
  
"You're not here with Angel," Willow said, heading towards their first class.  
  
"Um, about him..."  
  
"How are my two favourite girls?" Xander asked, appearing inbetween them. "Buff, what's with the long face?"  
  
"Well, I was just going to..."  
  
"Yo," Faith said, walking over to them. "My favourite class of the day, English."  
  
"Faith, you hate English," Willow said.  
  
"I hate the actual learning part, but it's the only one I share with most of my buds. Where's Angel?"  
  
"I was just about to..."  
  
"Hey Guys," Fred said, stopping in front of them. "I saw you all walking to class, and thought I'd join."  
  
"Too many friends," Buffy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What's that B?" Faith asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. So, how about we get to class?"

* * *

Buffy waited inpatiently for the elevator to come. Usually she took the stairs, but today she wasn't in the energy-exerting mood.  
  
She was worried about Angel above everything. He hadn't shown up at school all day, and she wondered if maybe the tables turned when she left and Dan got the better of him.  
  
Sighing, she walked onto the elevator as the door opened, and quickly pushed number "6" before resting against the wall.  
  
She looked up at the numbers and shifted on her feet when it stopped on the fourth floor. The doors opened, and an older man walked inside, smiling.  
  
_I know him... Hello, you live in the same building... But, something... Oh, he's the perverted old guy from the first day I moved... And the guy who stares at me when I bring the trash out..._  
  
"Nice day," he said, looking her up and down.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Did you just get home from school?"  
  
"Yup," she said, looking down. _Did you just get home from senior's bingo?  
_  
"Are you going up, or down?" he asked.  
  
"Up. You didn't push a button, though..."  
  
"Oh right," he said. "Old age..."  
  
Buffy smiled and watched impatiently for the elevator to reach her floor. She tried to ignore the looks she was getting and focused on anything other then if it was ok to knock an old man out or not.  
  
Finally, after it seemed like forever, the number "6" lit up, and Buffy let out a grateful sigh before stepping out. She could hear the doors close as she quickly made her way to her apartment, praying that he wasn't following her.  
  
Once inside, she rested her back against the door, and slowly started to laugh.  
  
"Oh my," she said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Joyce said.  
  
"Mom, you're home early."  
  
"You too. Don't you usually go over to Angel's, or Willow's, or..."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, and then frowned. "Great. Ted's here. I guess I should be jumping for joy, huh? But sorry, the icky thoughts of what you two were doing are clouding it."  
  
"Buffy," her mother whispered angerily. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"My day wasn't good. I don't know where Angel is, I failed my English test, I got hit on by an old man, and now I have to put up with potential-dad. I'll be in my room," Buffy said, before walking past her mother.  
  
As she turned the corner, she bumped into Ted. Looking up at him, she saw the smile spread on his face and so desperately wanted to knock it off of him, but only glared as she pushed past him.

* * *

Buffy sat in the hallway of her apartment. She had needed to get out of there, the sound of her mother's giggling was really getting to her.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Life has been good, but messy. I'm confused about Angel. Just when I think we're making progress, getting close, he pushes me away and calls me a spoiled little girl. Hello, I'm the Slayer. I save the world, which means I save everyone in it, who's he to tell me that I don't do anything for anyone, even myself. If you could see me, I'm looking very frustrated now.  
  
But I'd forget all of that, if he'd only apologize. But, to do that, he'd have to be present, and he's been missing since last night when I saw him last. I'm worried, but I don't know what to_  
  
Buffy stopped writing when she heard someone enter onto the floor. Looking up, she saw Angel walk in, his gaze directed to the floor. She closed her diary, placing it on the floor, she stood up and waited for him to notice her.  
  
"Buffy," he said, stopping and looking up at her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Surprised to see me? Funny thing, I actually hang around the place where I live."  
  
He started to play with his hands. "About that..."  
  
"You don't need to explain. I mean, I know a lot of people who just disappear for a day after me seeing them beating the shit out of someone. I understand your reasons."  
  
"Buffy, you can't understand," he said. "You don't know what it's like to have the need... The duty to look after someone."  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. "Because you know me so well to actually know that. I'm sorry if you think that I'm a spoiled little girl who knows nothing about life, or pain, or whatever. But I do Angel. That may come to you as a shocker, but I'm not spoiled. And I'm not a little girl. I only asked you about your mother because I want to know about you, I want to know about your family and your life. I apologize for that."  
  
She bent down and picked up her diary.  
  
"Wait," he said, walking over to her. He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her head to make her look him in the eye. "No, I apologize. I just... Thought that if you figured out about my life, you'd... You wouldn't want to be with me..."  
  
"Is there a we?"  
  
"I... I want there to be," he said. "Do you?"  
  
She nodded slightly, and he leaned down to kiss her. She turned and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip-toes.  
  
"So I'll call you tomorrow and..." Ted said, as he opened the apartment door. He stopped when he saw the two teenagers in front of him. "Ahem."  
  
Buffy pulled away from Angel, still resting in his arms. She rolled her eyes at Ted, before looking back at Angel, ignoring him.  
  
"Um... Sorry," she said.  
  
"I'm not," Ted said. "I'm glad we could stop it before he invited you into his aparment."  
  
"Mom," Buffy whined.  
  
"Ted's right," Joyce said quietly.  
  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. You always agree with him, like he's my father! But he's not mom, and I thought you trusted me enough to know I'd never do that!" Buffy yelled, running into the apartment, angerily pushing past them.  
  
Angel looked from Ted to Joyce, before walking into the apartment uninvited. Ted glared after him, but Joyce didn't stop him from going in. She knew that the only person Buffy would be willing to see was Angel.  
  
"You aren't just going to let him go into her bedroom," Ted said.  
  
Joyce shook her head. "There's nothing I can do Ted. I trust her not to..."  
  
"Trust has nothing to do with hormones. If she was my daughter..."  
  
"But she's not. She's not your daughter so you have no say in how I raise her, or my decisions," Joyce said, but sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, don't be. I am," Ted said, hugging her. "I shouldn't interfer, but I just love her so much like she was my own.  
  
"I know, I know. You should get going."  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow though," he said, kissing her quickly.  
  
"Bye," she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You always agree with him, like he's my father! But he's not mom, and I thought you trusted me enough to know I'd never do that!" Buffy yelled, running into the apartment, angerily pushing past them.  
  
Angel looked from Ted to Joyce, before walking into the apartment uninvited. If Ted had tried to stop him, Angel would've just plowed him over. But instead, Ted just glared.  
  
Once inside, Angel turned down the hallway and opened the last door. He poked his head inside and saw Buffy lying on her bed, her back facing him. Her whole body was shaking, and Angel knew she was crying.  
  
He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He put a hand on her waist and she sat up into his arms.  
  
"I hate him so much," she said, sobbing. "He thinks he's my father because he's screwing my mom."  
  
"Buffy..." Angel soothed. "He's not your father, you know that. And, just ignore what he says... It doesn't matter."  
  
"I know it doesn't," she said. "But still, it takes all my strength not to beat the crap out of him."  
  
He smiled. "I could do it for you."  
  
"That would be great, except you already did enough beatings for... What ever happened... Why were you such a no-show?"  
  
"Well, after you left... Someone called the police. And, the rest is obvious."  
  
"Who bailed you out?"  
  
"Spike. Believe it or not, Spike bailed me out. Spike bailed me out," he said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes, Spike bailed you out. He's a good guy. And he's your friend."  
  
Angel looked to the clock on her bedside table, quarter to ten. "I should get going. Katie usually likes me to read to her before bed."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded as well, and leaned in to kiss her once more before standing. "If you need me, I'm just three doors away."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "And you'll listen this time?"  
  
"I promise," he said, opening the door. "Goodnight Buffy."  
  
"Night Angel," Buffy said and watched as he left before lying back down on her bed.  
  
She closed her eyes, not bothering to change or finish her homework, and quickly drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Unreal

Ok. I know there isn't much, if any, action and stuff in this chapter. It's mostly just bangel fluffy-like stuff. But, that's because the next chapter is all drama and stuff. So, yuuuup.  
  
Thank you Faith04, Rebecca, ManniElf18, Um..James Lee, and N170017. I'm glad you guys like my story. I really appreciate the feedback. =D And all questions will be answered in time, and if not... They shall be answered anyway.

* * *

A few days passed, and Buffy sat at the Bronze, happiness written all over her face. Things may have not been going well at home, but when she was with Angel, none of that mattered.  
  
"Angel, dance with me. You promised me," Buffy said, pouting.  
  
"One dance," he said, taking her hand.  
  
She followed him over by the stage, and glanced back at her friends sitting around the table. Her life was going well, and she didn't want anything to change. If it stayed just like that, she'd be the happiest girl in the world.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear.  
  
She was a little bit stunned by his words, and found herself at a loss of words. Did she tell him she loved him back? Did she love him back?  
  
_Just speak how you feel_, she thought.  
  
Her grip around his neck tightened and she kissed his cheek. "I love you too."  
  
The two smiled, and pulled each other closer. Buffy hadn't felt like that in... Well, ever. She'd never been in love. At least not love as true as what they had.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Angel asked, and Buffy just nodded.

* * *

The door to Buffy's apartment opened, and Buffy slipped inside, Angel following behind her. She closed the door and walked forward a bit, turning to face him.  
  
"So... Um... Do you want anything?" she asked, throwing her jacket onto the sofa and walking into the kitchen.  
  
He didn't respond, but wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.  
  
"Besides you?"  
  
She smiled and tilted her head to stare up at him. "This is unreal."  
  
"What is? Being in love? Or being in love with me?"  
  
"You're the only one I've ever felt this way for," she said. "You're the only one I can see myself loving like this."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She brought her hand up to his head, turning in his grip.  
  
"Mm," she said, pulling back. "I don't want to... I mean, I'm not ready to... I'm not a slut Angel."  
  
"Have I ever forced you to do something you didn't want to do?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Why would I start now?"  
  
Buffy sighed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Why don't you make some popcorn, while I run over to my apartment and grab a movie? I don't have many, but I have a few," he said, still holding her.  
  
She nodded. "Ok. But... I may need my hands, as well as my whole body to do so."  
  
He looked down, then back up at her. He stepped back, letting her go. He wasn't even two feet away from her, and already she was missing him.  
  
"Hurry back," she said as he turned to leave.

* * *

I know that wasn't much bangely lovin'. But, you know... Got to make with the trauma now. So, read on..... 


	17. Pancakes and Demons

Thank you my lovely reviewers whom I love so much.

James Lee

ManniElf18

HisGrl

Slayerchick33

I warn you. This part will probably suck because I'm not very good at writing actiony stuff and stuff. It'd probably be better written by someone else, but you're stuck with me =P lol.

Sorry for not updating lately, but I've been busy with friends. Isn't like fun? lol. That wasn't sarcasm by the way. But, as always, I am back and giving the kind people what they want =o)

* * *

Buffy yawned as she opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. She sighed as she sat up, and looked around herself to see she was in her bed.

"Angel?" Buffy said, standing up. _I strictly remember falling asleep in his arms on the sofa after a very violent movie that I happened to enjoy. I'm praying that it wasn't all a dream_, she thought.

She grabbed a sweater off the floor of her room and headed out to the living room. As she entered the room, she saw Angel standing in the kitchen making something. A smile formed on her face when the smell drifted up her nose.

"Mmm. What's that?" she asked.

He looked over at her. "Breakfast."

"Well I see that much," she said, walking over to him. "Did you stay the night?"

He nodded. "You weren't the only one to fall asleep. I woke up, put you in bed, checked on Katie and came back here to make you something."

"You're the best," she said, kissing his cheek. "Smells good."

"Go get comfortable and I'll bring it over."

She smiled at him before disappearing into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until it landed on cartoons.

"Still young at heart," he said, placing a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. "And in size."

She stuck her tongue out at him and looked down at the feast. "Oh, my favourite. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Are you going to be joining me?" she asked.

"How could I deny such a cute face?"

He sat down beside her, and watched silently as she dug into her food. She looked up at him, her mouth full with a questioning look.

"You're not eating?" she said, swallowing. "You haven't gone anorexic on me, have you?"

"I ate earlier," he said. "I don't mind just watching you."

She smiled. "Did I mention you're the best?"

He nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy hearing it over and over."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," Angel said, kissing her quickly. "Now eat up, we have school soon."

* * *

The last bell of the day rang at Sunnydale High, and Buffy was heading towards the library to meet up with Giles when someone stepped in front of her.

"Buffy," Willow said. "I was wondering- We were wondering if you wanted to go back to Xander's apartment with us. You know, hang out, drink some root beer."

Buffy smiled, but looked impatient. "Thanks Will. But I kind of have something I need to take care of."

"Oh, ok," Willow said, looking down to the ground.

"I mean, I want to, but this thing, it's real important. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys tonight."

Willow's face lit up. "We were planning on going to the Bronze. You-You could meet us there."

"Sounds like a plan. But I really have to get going," Buffy said, walking past her. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah, tonight!" Willow yelled after her.

Buffy smiled to herself as she walked away from her friend. She pushed the doors of the library open and walked inside. Giles was sitting at the desk, his nose buried in a book, as usual.

Buffy walked over to him and stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Oh, Buffy, hello," he said, standing. "You're here, good."

"And on time," she said cheerfully.

"Ah, yes," he said, looking up from the book he held. "I'm afraid I have some..."

"Bad news? What else is new?" she asked. "What is it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but..."

"You can't take any precautions when you're the Slayer."

"Yes, well, think I can finish my own sentences?"

Buffy smiled. "Sorry. You're just so... Predictable."

"I see," he said.

"So, what's the baddy?"

"A Turok-han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han are to vampires. Primordial, ferociously powerful killing machines, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race and, until this morning, I thought they were a myth."

"How do you know it's this Turok-thingy you said?" she asked. "Couldn't it be just a normal vampire? I mean, did you see it?"

"Not me, but a friend," Giles said. "He called and gave me warning that it may be headed here. I want you to cut back on your patrolling, until we know for sure that it's here. If he catches you off your guard, I..."

"I'm not going to stop protecting people because there's an ancient vampire who thinks he's all that on the loose. Giles, I can't stop being the Slayer for a few nights."

"Yes you can. And you will."

Buffy sighed. "What if I go out on non-slaying terms?"

"No. You are not to leave your house after dark, do you hear me?"

Buffy nodded. "And that goes for you too."

"I am capable of..."

"Oh so the Watcher who's weak can go out, but the Slayer with strength can't? And I get to worry over you, but not you me? How is this fair?"

"I worry about you every second of every day Buffy. I know you, and I know your stubborness and that worries me."

Buffy smiled. "I won't go out after dark Giles. I promise you. Now, I have to go. If, we're done here?"

"Yes, we are. I'll call you if I know anymore."

Buffy nodded. "And I'm calling you right at sunset to see if you're home in your locked house."

Giles just smiled back at her as Buffy grabbed her bag and headed out.

* * *

:: Ok all, I changed the demon cause, well I was watching "Bring On The Night" and thought, "hey, the ubervamp kicked her ass" and so, I changed it. Don't hate me =D

Nothing big happened here. But, see, I'm busy. And this is all I could get done for this chapter. But next chapter, I promise, will be sooooooooooo actiony dramay traumay packed =D lol.

And the anorexic comment that I made earlier on in the story, I didn't mean it offensively, so please, no one take it that way. ::


	18. Don't Die

:: The songs are just randomly picked, probably ones I was listening to. They don't belong to me, they belong to Avril Lavigne and Jessica Simpson.

Oh and IMPORTANT, yes, IMPORTANT, not important, IMPORTANT. I changed the demon to the Turok-Han she fought in season 7 (look over the ending of the last chapter). But it's going to be like the fight in the episode "Bring On The Night" and not at the end of Chosen when she could surprisingly fight off a bunch. Hmm. lol. Anyway, enjoy. ::

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed, looking nervously from her closet to her pile of magazines beside her. She knew that Giles would disagree if she went out, he'd probably kill her with his own two hands. But the clothes that lay beyond the door were taunting her. Only a few feet away, but yet, so far.

_I can't lie to Giles. And if he says there's danger, there's danger. But the clothes, the Bronze, Angel. It's all so tempting. I'm the Slayer, c'mon, what can't I face,_ she thought, giving her magazines one last look before jumping off her bed.

* * *

"Buffy, you made it," Willow said, as her blonde friend approached their table.

"Of course I did," Buffy said, sitting beside her. "Is Angel here?"

Willow smiled. "He just left to go to the bathroom, don't worry, he'll be back."

"Buffster, you made it," Xander said, patting her back as he came over.

"Hey Xand."

"Do you want to do me a favour and dance with me?" Xander asked, smiling. "I need a fill-in."

"Where's Anya?"

"Home. Counting her allowance," Xander said. "That's my money-loving girl for ya."

Buffy smiled. "Sure, I'll dance."

"See Willow, I told you she'd do it," Xander said, taking Buffy's hand and walking away.

Buffy laughed as she felt her friend pulling her away from the group. 'Tonight is going to be fun. It'll be worth the trouble I'll be in when Giles finds out.'

_**Try to tell me what I shouldn't do**_

_**You should know by now,**_

_**I won't listen to you**_

_**Walk around with my hands up in the air**_

_**Cause I don't care**_

_**Cause I'm alright, I'm fine**_

_**Just freak out, let it go**_

_**I'm gonna live my life**_

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**Cause I'll never know**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**Freak out, let it go**_

_**Just freak out, let it go**_

Buffy laughed as she started to jump up and down with the rest of the dancing teens.

She could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she stopped, turning to face Angel.

"May I steal her away?" he asked.

"I was getting tired anyway," Xander said, smiling at Buffy before returning to the table.

"How was the bathroom?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"You weren't there, so it wasn't too good," he said, kissing her forehead. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did," he said. "Dance?"

She nodded.

"This song I wrote for my boyfriend," said the lead singer of the band as a new song started.

**_Eyes like fire - Burn desire_**

**_As we dance away into the night_**

**_This attraction - Fuels a passion_**

**_That's just too strong for us to try and fight_**

**_Each moment we're together_**

**_I just never want to end_**

**_'Cause I could never feel this way again_**

**_'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right_**

**_To feel your body lying next to mine_**

**_As the rhythm of your heart beats through me_**

**_All through the night_**

**_I never thought I'd ever realize_**

**_A love that feels so close to paradise_**

**_Boy I could spend my whole life living _**

**_Forever in your eyes_**

* * *

Buffy walked out of the Bronze, hand in hand with Angel, their friends close behind them. She looked up at him as they headed towards their apartment.

_He's the one_, she thought. _I love him so much._

Suddenly, Buffy's Slayer senses started to warn her that something not human was near her. Looking around herself, she tried to spot out a vampire, or demon, but nothing.

_Crap. This is not good,_ she thought. _Not good at all._

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you go ahead without me, I think I left something back in the Bronze," she said.

"I'll go get it," he offered.

"No! Um, I mean, no, thanks. It's ok. I'll just see you tomorrow, ok?"

He hesitated a minute but leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Ok. Be safe."

"Always," she said, and watched as he walked away.

She pretended to turn around and walk towards the Bronze, but as soon as he was out of sight, she headed towards the cemetery. Whatever was setting her senses off was evil, and evil things live for cemeteries.

_Here's hoping it's not that crazy vampire Giles warned me about,_ she thought as she entered the cemetery.

Everything seemed to be quiet, which was pretty normal for that time of night. Buffy sighed and turned around, ready to head home.

_I guess maybe it was just my hormo... Wow, ugly vampire heading towards me._

"Oh shit," she said, and reached for her stake in her pocket.

She stood her ground and waited for the vampire to reach her, prepared and confident that she'd come out the victor, she always did.

She was nervous, but she kept her cool, and as he stopped in front of her, she smiled quickly at him before raising her stake, and shoving it deep into his chest.

"Well that was a bit too easy," she said, backing away and waiting for him to turn to dust.

But he didn't. A creepy, spine-chilling smile formed on his lips as he pulled it out of him, and thew it to the ground.

"What the..." Buffy said, lifting her leg to kick him, but he ducked. She raised her arm to hit him, but he blocked her.

He came back at her, punching her in the face, then in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Leaning down he picked her up by the neck, attempting to choke her.

Gathering the blood that was in her mouth, she spit it out in his face, startling him. His grip loosened and Buffy managed to escape from him.

Something Giles had said to her many times since she had started slaying came into her head. _The first rule of slaying; don't die._

And with that she started to run out of the cemetery, heading for a nearby factory. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that he was still standing there, and slowed down as she turned into the factory.

Her limp was slowing her down, and she decided to try and fight it, or at least hold it off until she could get a better chance at getting away. Grabbing a pipe from the ground, she hid, and watched as he entered the factory, looking for her.

She snuck out behind him, and smacked the large metal pipe down onto his head, but it didn't even knock him off his feet.

Bringing the pipe up to swing it at him again, he grabbed it from her, and threw it to the ground, out of her reach.

He punched her, causing her to bend over at the waist. Then kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing into a metal support beam. He came at her again, and she dropped to the ground to avoid his fist. She stood, and he punched and kicked her, finally causing her to double over in pain as he punched her ribs. He raised his fist and punched her in the head, sending her to the ground again. He picked her up, backhanded her in the face, then punched her so hard she flew twenty-five feet across the room.

He ran toward her, but she looked around and noticed a pulley hoisting a pallet of metal beams. Buffy kicked a control level for the pulley, sending the beams crashing on top of the UberVamp as he came towards her. Still lying on the ground, Buffy hid her face as they landed. She got up and ran away slowly, still limping, but stopped and turned. Her eyes widened as she saw the UberVamp rising from the pule of metal beams, unhurt. He lept out of the rubble and sprinted after her.

In no time at all, he caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and throwing her into a concrete wall. She stepped back, still standing as the UberVamp literally crawled up the wall to gain momentum and height to kick her in the face, knocking Buffy to the ground. Then he kicked her in the head again before grabbing her arm and throwing Buffy through a concrete wall. The wall crumbled down on top of her, as the roof caved in.

* * *

:: Yes, I know. I hate it when it's taken from the show (and credit goes to , although I changed it to past tense, but that isn't anything big... lol), but I just can't do action. I just suck at it. lol. Sorry. I apologize over and over again. But if you're looking for an action story, this isn't it. lol.

Oh and of course. Where would I be without my lovely reviewers =D Thank you guys, it means so much =D ::


	19. She's Awake

Thank you N170017! I wrote this chapter before your review, and was about to say, anyone there? And then you reviewed, and I smiled =D

* * *

The room was silent except for the beeping of the machines that surrounded Buffy lying on the hospital bed, still. The worried face of her mother watched on as her chest slowly rose and fell, the only sign that she was still alive.

"Oh Buffy," Joyce said, gripping her daughter's hand. "If I had only been home, you wouldn't be here. It's all my fault."

"It's not Joyce," Giles said from behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Buffy knew the dangers, but she was willing to take the risk. She's strong, and she's been through worse, she'll pull through, don't worry."

"Thank you Giles," she said. "You've been such a good influence. I'm so glad that you formed a relationship with Buffy."

"She's a good girl," he said, smiling. "I'm glad that I got to know her."

Joyce only nodded and turned back to Buffy. Her eyes were closed, and cuts around her face were covered by bandages. Bruises were present in the places that weren't covered, and her body was so fragile.

Giles hated himself for not checking up on her, for not staying with her. She wasn't ready to take on such a strong and ancient creature. _But who was I kidding?_ he thought. _It's Buffy._

"Is she ok?"

Giles and Joyce turned to the doorway when they heard someone rush in. Angel rested against the door, looking concerend and out of breath.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Joyce asked.

"I heard you on the phone outside the apartment... I-I couldn't help it. I had to come and see her," he said, walking inside.

"Is she ok?" Willow asked, appearing in the doorway, the whole gang behind her.

"She's in bad shape," Giles said. "But she's alive."

"Wait, aren't you our... Librarian?" Spike asked.

"I found her," Giles said, looking down. "Joyce, why don't we go get some coffee and leave them alone with Buffy for a minute? I'm sure they'll let us know if there's any change."

Joyce nodded and kissed Buffy's forehead before following Giles out of the room. Angel walked slowly over to her bed, sitting beside her. He ran his hand softly down her cheek, not wanting to hurt her.

"She'll be fine Angel," Faith said.

Angel turned to look at Faith for a second, then back at Buffy. His eyes widened when he saw that she was beginning to stir.

"Fred, go get the nurse," he ordered. "She's awake."


	20. Stay With Me

Buffy laid in her hospital bed, her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. Angel sat beside her, holding her hand, and she watched as Fred rushed out of the room.

Her whole body ached with pain, and she didn't think it was possible for her to move at all.

"A-Angel?" she asked, in a whisper.

"You're awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She just looked at him, and he smiled.

"Right, dumb question."

"Oh Buffy," Joyce said, running over to her daughter's bed. "Thank God you're ok."

"Of course I am," Buffy said, smiling weakly.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to need you to clear the room," the doctor said from the doorway. "We need to examine her for any serious injuries."

"I'll be back soon Honey," Joyce said.

Buffy nodded. "Ok."

She watched as her friends left the room, followed by Joyce. Angel stared down at her though, still beside her bed. He wasn't planning on leaving her. He'd left her hours before and look where she wound up.

"It's ok Angel," she said softly. "I'll be alright."

"I can't leave you," he said.

"You don't really have much of a choice. They can't examine me forever, when they're done, you can come back again. I'm not going to get into any more trouble just lying here."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Now go on."

He turned hesitantly and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he joined his friends as well as Joyce and Giles in the waiting room of the hospital.

"We're going to go off in search of some coffee and treats," Xander said.

Anya, Spike and Drucilla stood up behind him.

"We'll be back soon," Xander said as the four walked off.

Angel sighed and walked over to sit down between Willow and Faith. Both girls put a reassuring hand on each of his shoulder, but he didn't move.

"She'll be ok," Faith said. "She's strong. I can tell these things."

"Faith's right. I mean... She's the strongest person in the world what with her being the Slayer and everything," Willow said. "She can spot strength when she sees it."

"Excuse me, did you just say that Faith here was the Slayer?" Giles asked, walking over to the three.

"I... Um... Oh dear," Willow said.

"No, she didn't," Angel said, looking up at him. "It's a joke. An inside joke."

"Oh, well... Are you sure about that?" Giles asked.

"Yeah old man," Faith said. "It's a joke between us."

"Alright then," he said, returning to Joyce's side. _A joke? My Watcher senses (.:a/n:. yes i know watcher's don't have the senses like slayers, it's kinda a joke...unless they do and i don't know) are strongly telling me that was no joke._

"Way to go Willow," Faith said. "Why don't you tell the whole damn world who I am?"

"Leave her alone Faith," Angel growled. "It was an accident."

"How-How did he know what a Slayer was?" Tara asked, standing behind them, making herself known. "I-I overheard."

"That's a good question," Angel said. "Willow, can you look into it?"

"Yeah, I'll get on to it right after... Hi Miss Summers," Willow said.

"Hello," Joyce said. She didn't know Buffy's friend, only Angel. She hadn't realized how much she was missing in her daughter's life until then. "Angel, why don't you and your friends go home and get some rest?"

"No," he said, staring at the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Joyce," he said, standing up. "I didn't mean to snap, but I'm not leaving."

Joyce sighed. "You can't help her by crowding the waiting room Angel. I'll call you if there's any change."

"We'll go home," Willow said, butting in. "I mean... Really, it's us crowing the waiting room, not Angel. We'll-We'll go home."

"Yeah, but make sure to call us if B makes a quick recovery," Faith said.

"I will," Angel and Joyce said at the same time.

Faith looked to Willow, then to Tara before the three turned around and left in a hurry. As they were walking out, Willow grabbed the wrist of Fred, who was wrapped in Wesley's arm, dragging him along.

Xander, Spike, Anya and Drucilla were caught off guard when they turned the corner, talking.

"We're leaving," Faith said. "C'mon."

"We're leaving? Now? But we just got lots of food..." Anya said. "What a waste of money."

"We have the human garbage machine over here," Spike said, pointing to Xander. "Nothing's going to be wasted."

"Oh haha," Xander said. "Very unfunny."

"We have some researching to do," Willow said. "Or, I do... But we're all together with the fighting of the evil, so we're all researching, ok?"

"Researching what? Is there a demon?" Spike asked, following the group out.

"No, but there's an old man," Faith said.

"An old man?" Spike repeated.

* * *

"Angel, you're still here," Buffy said, looking up when she heard someone entering the room. She could feel him even before he came in.

"I told your mom that I wasn't leaving. That the only way I'd go is if you were with me, or I was unconciousis. She let me stay," he said, sitting beside her. "Besides, I told her that I love you."

"You're so great," she said, running her hand down his cheek.

He took it in his and rubbed the bruises that covered it gently. "I'm going to get and kill whoever did this to you," he said, looking up at her.

Buffy shook her head. "They'll get what they deserve. But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I can't..."

"Promise me," she said, looking into his eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise," he said, kissing her softly. "What did the doctors say?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest and not do anything active for a few days. But if that wasn't obvious..."

He smiled.

"Is the gang still here?" she asked.

"No, they went home a while ago. They had some things they needed to do. Research for a project or something."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I didn't really expect them to stick around. Or to be allowed to stick around," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me," she said. "I don't like hospitals that much... Actually, at all."

"You don't need to thank me for that," he said. "Your mom's out there waiting to see you, so I..."

"Is Giles still here?" Buffy interrupted.

"Giles? Oh, the librarian? Yeah, I think so. What's your connection with him anyway? He said that he found you. But, I think that there's something else."

"I guess this is the time to tell you," Buffy started. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to... But it has to be known. Me and Giles, Giles and me, we're in love. Not father-daugher love, the love that only comes once in a person's life, true love. I'm sorry Angel, but compared to Giles, you just don't fit the bill."

Angel smiled. "That's not funny."

"Oh yeah? Cause I thought it to be quite comical myself."

"If you weren't lying in a hospital bed, I'd get you for that," he said.

"Is that a threat?" she asked. "Or a promise?"

"A little bit of both."

"Just how I... Hey mom," Buffy said, looking up to the doorway.

Angel stood. "I'll let you two talk alone."

He left, and Joyce walked over and sat down beside Buffy. "He's a good boy."

"I know," she said. "And I love him."

"I know. And he loves you."

"I know."

Joyce smiled, and hugged her. "I love you Buffy. I'm so glad you're alright. What were you thinking? Walking home alone that late at night?"

"I... Well I guess I wasn't thinking..." she said. "But mom..."

"Once you're feeling better and well, you're grounded. For two months. No Bronze, no parties. School, home and you stay home. You can see your friends and Angel but only if they come over. Do you understand me Buffy? Nothing like this is going to happen again."

"I wish I could believe you mom, but I don't. And I wish that I could promise you that it wouldn't, but I can't."

"Don't give me that crap about how life is unexpecting. And anyone can die any minute, because I know."

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard on you, but I'm the one who got beat. Do I deserve to be punished because some lunatic wanted to take his anger out on me? Shouldn't it be safe for me to walk five minutes home?"

"It should, but that isn't the world today," Joyce said. "Fine. Two weeks you're grounded, and allowed to go out, if you're home by ten o clock. And you either call me, Ted or someone else to come and get you. You hear me?"

Buffy nodded.

"Good. Now I suggest you get some rest. I'm going to go talk to the doctor about when I can take you home."

Buffy smiled at her mom. "Ok. Oh mom," she said as her mom opened the door. "Can you send Angel back in?"

Joyce nodded before disappearing.

The door re-opened a few minutes later and Angel walked inside. Buffy patted a spot beside her on the bed and he sat down.

"Can you hold me?" she asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Buffy smiled. "The only way you'd hurt me is if you said no."

"In that case," he said, lying down beside her.

She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"Stay with me," she said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere's else."

* * *

:: Oh my god! You guys rock! =D Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You don't even understand how much it makes me smile. Smile big =D I'm glad you guys all like my story.

Thank you:

James Lee, Slayerchick33, Lynn, P, mz.sarJe, N170017, jen, Arobow, Nikki ::


	21. Roll Out

:: Hey! Sorry for the not-updating. But it was my 16th birthday on Saturday, so I was busy. We stayed at a hotel =0) Ok, so it was just ten minutes away, but c'mon, hotel. lol. Anyways, back to the story.

Sorry, apologizing, but now I'm back and big with the updates =0) So you best like it.

Thank you so much to all the people who are reviewing =0) It's good to read the reviews, especially on your birthday, lol. Yay. Keep 'em coming. ::

* * *

A few days later Buffy was released from the hospital and free to go home. Angel had stayed by her side for three days, only leaving occasionally to go and check on Katie. He had really been there for her, and Buffy appreciated it.

"I'm so glad to be getting out of here," Buffy said, as she slid into the wheelchair. "But I'd rather walk, then ride."

"We know honey," Joyce said. "But we're not going to risk it."

Buffy sighed. "I'm beat up mom, and healing exceptionally well. See, barely any bruising left."

"Which is very odd for someone with so many," she said. "But you're my strong girl."

"I can take her out Joyce," Angel said, walking up behind the wheelchair. "You can go ahead and get the car ready."

"Thank you Angel," she said before walking out.

Angel leaned down and kissed the top of Buffy's head. "You're free."

"And the first thing I plan to do once I'm out of here and out of my mother's sight is run. Run as fast as I can," she said, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being carried, pushed and lying down. I want to walk."

"You're still too weak for that Buffy," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Buffy smiled. "Fine, I'll roll out."

* * *

Buffy laid on her bed, Angel's arms wrapped securely around her. She rested her head back on his chest, her eyes shut.

"Mmm, it's so good to be back in my own bed," she said. "I don't ever want to leave it."

"That can be arranged," Angel said.

Buffy smiled. "Do you ever think that there's something better out there? That you're meant to do something else?"

He thought for a minute, before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "What is it you want to do?"

"Nothing, I just... Never mind," she said, turning to face him. "I love you."

"I love you."

She sighed and rested her head back down on him. She wanted to tell him about her slaying, about why she was beat up and why it wasn't his fault he hadn't walked her home. But she knew she couldn't, it'd put him in risk of getting hurt. And she couldn't live with herself if that ever happened.

Buffy could hear voices coming from the hallway, and looked up at Angel who seemed to be oblivious to them. She heard her mother's voice, and instantly knew who it was she was talking to, Ted.

"Oh great," Buffy said, pushing herself off of Angel.

"What?" he asked.

"Mom's home," she said. "And she's brought a friend."

Angel's eyes seemed to fill with hatred at the mention of Ted, and Buffy saw it. She took his hand and he followed her off the bed. It wouldn't be safe for them to stick around while Ted was here, a fight was bound to happen.

"Buffy, what did I tell you about boys in the house when I'm not home?" Joyce said, as Buffy and Angel appeared in the living room.

"I just figured since you could do it, why couldn't I? I mean, that's kind of hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

"What did we tell you about using that tone? I don't care if you just got out of the hospital or not, that doesn't mean you can't respect your own mother," Ted said.

"Don't act like you know me or know what our family is like. You're not a part of it Ted, and you never will be, so get used to it."

"Buffy," Angel said, squeezing her hand.

Buffy looked up at him, then back to her mother. "We're going to leave you guys alone. I'll be home at ten."

Joyce watched as Buffy walked out of the aparment, Angel behind her. What had she done by bringing Ted back? She knew how much Buffy disliked him.

"She'll be ok," Joyce said. "Angel's with her. I'm sorry about her outburst."

"Don't worry about it, she's a teenager. She just needs a little discipline."

* * *

Angel pulled Buffy under his arm as the two stepped onto the elevator. He knew she didn't like to fight with her mother, but with Ted around, there wasn't any other way.

"Where do you want to go?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.

"The Bronze?"

She nodded. "Ok. I just need to get my mind off things."

"A few dances and I promise the only thing you'll be thinking of is another dance."

Buffy smiled. "I'd say stop being so conceited, but I know you're right."

* * *

:: Sorry. I know it was bad and short. But, I'm trying to update. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. ::


	22. Theory

Faith sat on Willow's bed, her legs crossed and a bored expression on her face. She'd been sitting there for hours, watching Willow and Tara research. Researching never really was Faith's thing. The gang researched, she slayed.

The librarian knowing about Slayers had definitely been an unexpected and unwanted surprise, but they'd solve it and take care of it if needed.

"Faith?" Willow asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Me and Tara have been thinking... A new Slayer is called when the current one dies, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So may-maybe Buffy's a Slayer," Tara said.

"Buffy? A Slayer? Get out," Faith said. "There's no way that's possible."

"Think about it. She was attacked on her way home... At night. This was no ordinary human. No one could do that much damage."

"That doesn't make Buffy a Slayer," Faith said. "Demons don't care what they attack."

"But don't you think it's just a bit odd how our librarian transferred to our school just when Buffy did? And how he was the one to find her and stay with her?" Willow said. "I've read about Slayers. And in every book, a Watcher is mentioned. You don't have a Watcher, maybe there's a higher... Something out there that we don't even know about. And they don't know about you."

"Are you saying my being the Slayer was all a mistake?" Faith asked.

"No. It just... Wasn't supposed to be your time," Willow said. "Buffy could have been the Slayer longer then you have. She is tough."

"Can we just tone it down a bit?" Faith asked. "Who even knows that Buffy's the Slayer, or that any of this is really true? I mean... I could be the only Slayer."

"You're right. It was just a theory," Willow said. "But I still think we should tell Angel."

"Angel doesn't need to know about any of this," Faith said.

"But he's the one who got us all together, who set you right. We need him Faith."

"We can tell him, but we leave the part about Buffy out," Faith said, looking down at her hands. "I don't want him to get hurt. And if this turns out to be a big mistake..."

Willow nodded. "Ok. We'll tell him, but we won't tell him everything."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter =) I don't know when I'll be updating again, it may be a little while cause I'm going away on the weekend.


	23. The Cemetery

Thank you to all who reviewed =) I really, really appreciate them, I do. And I did have fun, thanks =) But I'm back now and won't be going away again =( lol. So, here's a chapter. And there'll probably be another following it soon.

* * *

Buffy stood in the hallway at her locker, Faith and Willow on either side of her. She was sorting through it, trying to find her english book while the two talked around her.

"So, you're coming tomorrow night, right Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Huh? I'm what now?" she asked, looking over at her friend.

"Coming to Xander's surprise party. You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, no way... Surprise for what?"

Willow sighed. "It's his birthday."

"Right. I so knew that," Buffy said. "My bad."

"So, you're coming?"

"Yes, yes I am. I just have something I need to do before... But, I will be there. Yes," she said. "Aha, I found it."

Buffy grabbed the text book and pulled it out, causing her bag to fall to the ground. Sighing, she reached down to gather up her stuff, Faith and Willow coming to her aid.

"Here's your, um... Your stake?" Willow asked, holding up a pointed piece of wood.

"Huh? My what? Oh, that. Heh. That's um, that's for a... Project. You know, the... For the... I call it Mr. Pointy."

"Oh," Willow said, handing it to Buffy. "Clever."

"You don't, you know, stick it through vampires hearts by any chance?" Faith asked.

"Um... What?" Buffy said, trying her best to look confused.

"Faith's just being funny. Right Faith?"

"Yeah," Faith said.

"Why don't we get to class? The bell's going to ring soon," Willow said.

"Um... I'll meet you there," Buffy said. "I have to, uh, put this stuff away."

Willow nodded and grabbed Faith's wrist, walking to their classroom.

"I think she knows we know," Willow blabbered as the two took their seats.

"Relax. There's nothing to know. You heard her, it's for a project."

"Faith, as much as you hate to admit it, the facts are all right there. What other girl in the school carries around a piece of wood by the name of Mr. Pointy? Hmm? Buffy's the Slayer. Or "a" Slayer."

"I'll talk to her," Faith said, standing.

"No, no. It's best to act as if we don't know what we know. If she's a Slayer, where would the most likely place to catch her in the act be?"

"The cemetery," Faith said.

* * *

Buffy stopped in front of the gates of the cemetery, Giles beside her. It was her first night out patrolling since she'd been put in the hospital. And for the first time since she was called, she was nervous about what hide in the shadows behind the gate.

"I'm the Slayer Giles, I'm not supposed to get scared," she said, looking over at him. "Why am I scared?"

"Everyone gets scared Buffy. Your being the Slayer doesn't make you immune to fear."

"I know. But I've been to hell and back... Literally. And even though I was scared, it never hit me like this. It's like I had more courage, and now... Now I have more fear."

"You'll work through it and soon you'll be back to your old ways. It's just it's been a while since you've been out patrolling. You haven't killed a vampire in over a week."

"I know. And at first I was ok with just being a normal girl and not going out every night to kill vampires. But as the time passed, it's like something inside of me just started to stir and I wanted to get out like a caged animal. I wasn't able to do what I was born to do."

"Well you're back now."

"Yeah, I am," Buffy said smiling. "And I see a vampire who won't be as thrilled about it as I am."

* * *

"I told you not to push me," Faith said, kicking a vampire in the head, sending him to the ground. "But you didn't listen. Naughty boy."

"Isn't that how you like 'em Slayer? Naughty?" he teased, getting up.

"I like my bed toys human, thanks," Faith said, hitting him.

"That's not what you said last night," he said, smirking.

"You're really liking this, aren't you?" she said, walking closer to him. "Cause I know I am."

He licked his lips as Faith pressed herself against him, the stake still firmly planted in her hand. She brought her two fingers up to his lips and ran them down his neck, resting upon his chest.

"A Slayer who likes the undead," he said. "I haven't met one of those."

"And you never will," Faith said, plunging the stake into his heart.

She stood back and watched as he turned to dust, a smile on her face. She'd beat him without really beating him. All it took was her seductive smile and he was puddy in her hands, dead or alive.

She could hear people talking in the distance, and walked a few steps before resting against a tree.

Buffy was walking through the cemetery, their librarian, Mr. Giles beside her.

"Got ya," Faith said.

"What are you doing out here?"

Faith whipped around, her stake in the air, ready to attack. She sighed when she saw that it was only Angel and lowered her arm.

"Jeez Angel. Think I'd hesitate to wrip your arm off sneaking up on me like that?"

Angel smiled. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Patrolling," he said.

"That's my job, if you haven't caught on yet," she said.

"I needed some air. Thought that I could do a quick sweep, see if you missed something."

"Oh... Well, I didn't. So, get lost."

"What's up Faith? I'm getting the not-wanted vibe."

"That's cause you're not-wanted... Look Angel, I can handle patrol by myself, thanks. I'm a Slayer if you haven't noticed, it's what I do... Alone."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're "the" Slayer, not "a" Slayer."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Yeah."

"Yeah... So are you leaving?" Faith asked impatiently.

"Be safe Faith, don't get yourself into anything you can't get yourself out of," he said, turning to walk away.

"Ok Boss."

Faith turned around and looked in the direction that she had last seen Buffy, but she was no where in sight, neither was their librarian.

"Damnit Angel."


	24. Closet Space

There's gonna be a little B/A in this chapter, not much... But, sorry. There will be more, promise. And I know you all are anxious for Angel to find out about Buffy, but that's going to come in the next chapter.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you people are still with me here.

* * *

"Giles? Giles, you in here?" Buffy asked, walking into the Sunnydale High library.

Giles came out of his office, a book in his hand. "Yes? Don't you have class?"

"Well I figured this to be more important..." she said, sitting down in a chair.

Giles sighed. "What is it?"

"I think Faith and Willow know about me being the Slayer. I- I didn't tell them, but..."

Giles didn't say anything, he appeared to be lost in thought. Buffy waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she decided to do it for him.

"You told me about the overhearing of them talking about Slayers... Do you think that maybe... Faith's a Slayer?"

"Yes, I do think that. Although, I'm not too sure how it happened... Another Slayer can only be called when the current one is killed."

"Like I was," Buffy said. "I died, but... Do you think... The council never mentioned any of this to us."

"Maybe they don't know," Giles said. "Sometimes Slayers can slip through..." (.: i know probably not, but just pretend ;) :.)

"That's a pretty big thing to miss... All this time I've been fighting, and I didn't really have to. I could... Retire."

"No Buffy. Just because we have our beliefs that Faith may be a Slayer, does not mean that you can just be released from your duties."

"Ok, well... It was worth a shot," she said, standing up. "I have to talk to Faith."

"I don't know if that's such a..."

"Good idea? Well what do you suggest I do?"

Giles was silent, and Buffy grabbed her bag off the counter and headed for the door.

"Buffy," he called after her.

"Look, I'm the Slayer. I've been the Slayer longer than her, and that means that I should be the responsible one and the one to contact her. Besides, it'll look better if I'm the one who knew it first," she said, smiling.

"This is no time for jokes."

"Who's joking? I'll report back to you once I'm done," she said. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Buffy was walking down the hallway, headed towards Faith's current class.

Just before she came to her class, she saw Faith walking out, closing the door behind her. She started to head off down the other way, when she caught the sight of Buffy standing there, staring at her.

"Hey B," she said.

"Hey," Buffy said, walking over to her. "Bathroom break?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I... I didn't go yet," she said, laughing.

Faith smiled. "Didn't figure you to be a skipper."

"Yeah, well..."

"Um... I should be..." Faith said, pointing towards the bathrooms.

"Right. But, uh, first... Can we talk?"

Faith hesitated for a minute. "Yeah, what?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere... A little more private," Buffy said, looking around.

"Ok... Um, the washroom? I'm headed there anyway. You can talk, I can pee."

Buffy smiled. "Ok."

The two walked to the bathrooms, and Buffy rested against the sinks as Faith disappeared into a stall.

"You can talk," Faith said.

"Right, um... I don't know any other way to say this then to just come out and say it. But... I know. I know you know too. And I think it's better that we... Talk about it... Cause... Well..."

Buffy watched as Faith walked out of the stall, washed her hands and rested against the sinks beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Don't play stupid Faith. You're a Slayer. I'm a Slayer."

Faith looked down to the floor, then back up to Buffy. "Who'd you tell?"

"Just Giles, my Watcher. Don't worry, I'm not going to blab your secret. I have the same one if you haven't noticed."

Faith nodded. "I have to get back to class. You're going to Xander's tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll talk more then... The whole group."

"Everyone knows?" she asked.

"Everyone knows who I am. Willow and Tara know who you are."

Buffy nodded. "Does... Does Angel know?"

"No. It's not our choice to tell him," Faith said before turning and walking out.

"How am I supposed to go about that now?"

* * *

Buffy walked up Xander's driveway to the front door. She was about to knock when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she relaxed when she saw Willow standing there. "Come around here... So you don't wake his parents."

"Oh," Buffy said, following Willow.

They walked into the basement door and Buffy smiled awkwardly at everyone in the room. It was decorated with streamers and birthday stuff, and everyone was there except for Xander and Anya.

"Anya has Xander out. She's bringing him back when in a half an hour," Willow said. "That gives us time to talk. We filled them in."

Buffy nodded and sat down on the sofa beside Faith.

"How long have you been a Slayer?" Fred asked, interested.

"A bit over a year," Buffy said.

"And you never thought to tell Angel?" Doyle asked.

"Well it's not that simple... I mean. I wanted to, but..."

"It's too dangerous," Faith finished. "Telling him would put him in danger... Or so she thought. She didn't know that Angel has been fighting vampires for a year."

"He's been what?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, right. Angel's older brother was killed by a vampire last year... Since then, he's been fighting the good fight. He set me on track when I slipped off," Faith said. "I was out of control."

Buffy was silent._ I can't believe he didn't tell me this,_ she thought. _Why wouldn't he be able to trust me with that? ... Don't be such a hypocrite Buffy, you never told him about you._

"Buffy?" Willow asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"I feel so stupid," Buffy said, sinking down into the sofa. "You guys probably all hate me."

"No, no," Willow said. "Buffy, we understand why you didn't tell us. Heck, we didn't tell you about our little operation either. But now we can come together, exchange notes."

Buffy smiled._ Come together? ... How do I tell them that ultimately a Slayer is alone? They have no idea what a Slayer is about, Faith doesn't even have a Watcher. Unless you count Angel._

"Hey guys," Angel said, walking down the stairs.

Everyone looked up at him, and he sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Willow perked up. "We just thought you were Xander, scared us."

"Oh, well... No," he said, walking over to Buffy. "Hi Buffy."

Buffy smiled at him. "Hey."

_I'm guessing they're leaving it up to me to tell him about my slaying... Oh Lord, it'd be so much easier if they did..._

Faith stood up. "Don't want to be around all this mushy stuff. It gives me a headache."

Angel took her spot and Buffy moved over to rest her head on his chest. She didn't want to lie around him, but she'd be doing it ever since they met... What was one last night going to do?

_I'll tell him tomorrow... Tonight we can enjoy the last normal night together._

"What did you get Xander?" Buffy asked, playing with the hand that he wrapped around her waist.

Angel shrugged. "I told him I'd give it to him later. He understood."

"I clearly don't," she said, smiling. "I didn't really know what to get him, so I consulted in Willow and we managed to get something on my low budget."

"You didn't have to get him anything, he'd understand," Angel said.

"I know. But, it's his birthday and... Well it wouldn't feel right," she said.

"He's coming!" Fred squealed, running down the stairs quietly.

"Hide everyone," Willow ordered.

Angel took Buffy's hand and quickly ran over to the closet. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

Buffy was laughing, finding this amusing for no reason. She looked up to Angel and he smiled down at her.

"He'll hear you if you don't be quiet," he whispered.

"I can't help it," she said, giggling.

"Well, maybe I can," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. The closet was barely big enough to fit the two of them, but being so close it didn't really matter.


	25. Superman

:: Wow, been... Quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry, but my life has been... Quite similar to that of a life, lol. Anyone still with me?

I had planned on continuing with the B/A, but I decided to cut the party, and get to the drama. lol. Sorry ::

* * *

"Hey Xand, happy birthday and all, but I got to go out on a patrol," Faith said, standing up and patting Xander on the back.

He rubbed the spot with his hand. "Ow."

"My bad. Anyone coming along?"

"We-We could mak-make it part of the-the party," Tara suggested.

"Guys, Buffy doesn't know about... I'd feel bad to leave her alone," Angel said.

"Then don't," Faith said. "You can take B home, make with the smoochies, and we can handle patrol."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, that could work."

They all looked to the stairs when they heard Buffy coming down. She looked from one face to the other, then to Angel's.

"We're going to leave," Angel said, walking over to her. "I don't want your mom to worry."

He winked at her and Buffy smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Um, why don't you head up? I have to grab my coat."

He nodded and walked past her. Buffy could tell that the gang was hiding something, and once she had her coat, she confronted them.

"Patrol?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Willow asked.

"Why else would Angel rush me out of here? He's not like... That," Buffy said.

"You'd be surprised," Xander said and Faith elbowed him.

"Ow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to..." Buffy started.

"No, you go have some fun," Willow said. "We're ok."

Buffy smiled and ran up the stairs to met Angel.

* * *

Buffy and Angel walked hand in hand down the street towards their apartment. They'd walked in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Both knew how rare and valuable the love they had was.

"Angel," Buffy started. _I should tell him._

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I... Um..." she stuttered. _I can't._ "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled up at him, but could feel the guilt hitting her stomach. How could she keep something so big from him?

_He knows about slaying, it's not like it'd be a complete shock. I mean, just the fact that I'm a Slayer would be new to him... And I don't think he'll care. I mean, I'm still me, Buffy._

"Well, here we are," Angel said, removing his arm from her waist.

"Are you going to walk up with me?" she asked.

"Well, I..."

"Right, you probably want to get back to Xander. Don't worry about it," she said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for walking me home!"

She ran into the apartment building and up the stairs, quicker than she thought possible. Angel watched her go for a minute, before smiling and heading back to join the gang at the cemetery.

* * *

Angel walked through the gates of the cemetery, a smile on his face. He froze when he heard a scream fill the silent town.

_Willow,_ he thought, and immediately ran towards the racket.

Pushing past a few trees, and jumping over a few headstones, he managed to reach the place where the scream originated.

Willow as on the ground, some kind of demon on top of her. Quickly, Angel ran over to her and pulled it off, throwing it into a nearby tombstone, barely hurting it.

Faith jumped up from her place on the ground and ran to his side.

"We can't take this," she said. "He's like a super vamp."

"Get them out of here, I'll hold it back."

"Angel, I couldn't even..."

"Faith, don't argue with me. Not now," he said.

Faith walked over to Willow and helped her up from the ground. "Will, find Xander and the rest and tell them to head back to Xander's basement. We'll catch up to you in a few."

Willow simply nodded and took off, not looking back.

"I told you to leave," Angel said.

"Since when do I take orders?" Faith said, smirking. "Besides, this is what I'm born to do, you just think you're super-man."

* * *

:: Short, I know. If I get some reviews though, I'll add more::


End file.
